Swami
by technochy
Summary: Travis always hated to be called Swami, but why? When the gang finds out Travis' most preciously guarded secret will it be for the best or the worst, and will it finally teach Ray not to call him Swami? R
1. Mickey's 2 28 05

Disclaimer: Well sobs I didn't get RFR as a Christmas present so I still don't own it.

A/N: I've been thinking about writing this one for a while, and finally the 3rd attempt at chapter 1 is good enough to post up. I'll try to update soon, anyway hope you enjoy it.

**Part 1: Mickey's**

It was raining. Cold wind blustered in the dim light of afternoon. It was the perfect day to listen to an RFR broadcast, but it was a terrible day to have to make the broadcast. But the RFR team, especially Robbie knew they had made a commitment to the listeners and to cancel a broadcast because of just a little rain didn't seem ethical. So they all trekked through the pouring rain to the underground to put on another broadcast. At home viewers listened intensely, some, like Principle Waller, hoping the infamous DJs would make a slip of the tongue and reveal themselves to the world. But on this particular day, like all the other days before, there was no slip of the tongue and everyone was forced to wonder "Who are Question Mark, Smog, Shady Lane, and Pronto?" All anyone could assume was that they were normal students, the same as everyone else. Waller's frustration finally got the best of him about 20 minutes into the show and he busted yet another stress ball by squeezing it a little too hard.

Anybody who knew them would have assumed that Robbie McGrath, Lily Randall, Ray Brennan, and Travis Strong were all at home listening to the broadcast, laughing along with the jokes, and punching Ray in the arm when he was stupid. But then again no one knew the real secrets of the RFR DJs; they couldn't take that risk. They were the voice of the students; the most important part of the day, and they couldn't risk letting their secrets slip. As always they ended the show and hurried down to Mickey's for a celebration.

"Guys, slow down it's too wet and slippery to ride our bikes so fast!" Travis cautioned.

"You're just slow, Swami, get used to it!" Ray gleefully pointed out.

Travis stopped short, was Ray really that dense that he still called him Swami? He quickly recovered and sped up as much as he could, "Oh really?" He asked.

Ray looked to the side only to see a flash of color and hear the spinning of wheels, "That's not fair!"

"Buddah says…" Travis started.

"Life's not always fair." Robbie asserted, "We know Travis!"

"You've told us a million times." Lily chimed in.

"Maybe, but you can never hear words of wisdom too many times." He assured them.

"Sure we can, and we have." Ray said as they approached Mickey's and came to a stop.

Lily rolled her bike right up next to Ray before stopping and punching him lightly on the arm.

"What was that for?" He pleaded innocently.

"I was gonna say that!" Lily insisted shooting a hurt look at Ray's confused face.

"I'm not sure it's possible, but I think she's becoming even more violent." Robbie laughed and smiled as he swung off his bike and to the ground.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure I deserved that one." Ray pouted.

"I'm sure that you did." Robbie assured him.

"Very funny Robbie," Ray said snottily.

The four walked in a single file line up to the door, and then suddenly crashed into Travis' back.

"Why'd you stop, Swami?" Ray asked.

"Closed," Travis stated simply before turning to the others.

"We biked all the way here just to find Mickey's closed?" Robbie asked in disappointment.

"Apparently so," Travis explained.

Lily shook her head, "Don't you think we should get out of the rain?"

Just then it started to pour even harder.

"Back to the underground?" Robbie offered.

The others nodded, Lily covered her head with her left arm, and Ray laughed.

"Maybe we should just wait in the doorway," Travis offered thoughtfully.

"No point," Robbie pointed out, "We'll get soaked here no matter what."

"I guess you're right, Robbie, but I was looking forward to a nice fudge-sickle at home." Ray frowned, and Lily punched him harder than normal. "Ow," He complained.

"Ray, it's too cold for fudge-sickles." Robbie laughed.

"Laugh all you want." Ray rubbed his arm.


	2. Join the Club

**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers and also to those of you who read, enjoyed, and didn't review. It's nice if you review because it gives me more incentive to write, but if you don't review I know you exist. Feel free to give any suggestions you may have, and criticism good or bad is always welcome. I do know how this story is going to play out, but I haven't quite decided on an ending. Hmmm I can make it shorter and make Travis' secret come out in the last chapter or I can continue it even longer after that. Tough choice, what do you guys think?

**Part 2: Join the Club **

"It's got nothing to do with that." Travis stated in disgust.

"What are you 2 arguing about now?" Robbie asked.

"History project," Ray explained as he stretched his arms out to be more comfortable. "Right, Swami?"

Travis punched him in the arm, "Don't ever call me Swami!"

"Alright, alright, calm down Buddhamaster." Ray waved his arms in surrender.

Travis turned his attention to the collection of cds in front of him spread out across the desk in his station.

"I'm bored," Lily complained as she settled onto the couch next to Ray.

"Join the club," Travis invited as he shoved a cd to the side.

"Is it just me or is it cold?" Robbie asked.

"It's probably just you," Lily smiled sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding, Lily." Robbie was slightly annoyed.

Lily couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly Travis broke in, "Listen," He commanded.

"I don't hear anything!" Ray complained.

"Exactly," Travis acknowledged.

"When did the rain stop?" Lily asked.

"I dunno," Ray smiled stupidly, "but I sure could get used to not hearing it."

Lily punched him, and before Ray could complain Robbie changed the subject.

"Maybe we should leave before it rains again?" He asked, and Travis followed him out the door.

For some reason Lily and Ray didn't leave, and Robbie jabbed his head back through the door. "Now," He commanded.

"Right," Ray agreed, "Hey uh listen guys since tomorrow's Saturday you wanna meet up at Mickey's tomorrow afternoon?"

"I can't." Travis explained.

The others turned to face him.

"Wait a minute when did you get back here?" Ray asked.

"I never left," Travis explained slyly.

"Now that's just weird," Lily stated, "Anyway I can't make it either."

"What about you Robbieman?" Ray asked.

Robbie shook his head, "Sorry, I have to uh…do something with my uh…with my mom."

Lily and Travis looked at him suspiciously.

"Well alright, man, guess I'm the only one without plans, I'll just be all lonely tomorrow." He faked a frown.

"I'm sure you don't have to be "all" lonely tomorrow, you could probably tag along with Robbie or Travis tomorrow."

"NO!" They both yelled.

"Come on guys!" Ray begged.

"I couldn't take you even if I wanted," Robbie sighed.

"What about you, Swami?" Ray asked, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"What I am doing tomorrow is none of your business, and another thing Ray if you ever call me Swami again, I will…" Travis screamed.

"Ok, that's enough, don't worry Trav he probably just forgot. Right, Ray? No more Swami." Robbie tried to play peacemaker.

"Yeah, uh anyway I guess I'll see you around." Ray agreed and quickly exited.

"You know I think he's afraid of that fist," Lily commented.

"I think you're right," Robbie agreed.


	3. Mr T

**A/N:** Alright now then, I'm sure you guys want to review. In fact I'm positive that I'll come on in a few hours and find 10 more reviews :) Don't let me down, help me fulfill my dreams and keep those reviews coming. They're always nice, especially with criticism.

**Part 3: Mr. T**

Today was much nicer than the previous day, but, aside from the lonely Ray, all the RFR members were too busy to notice. Ray sat alone in a swing at an old park he and Lily used to visit, dreaming about the past; about the times where Lily was never to busy to play with him. And he felt jealous of her now, sure he had Grace, but he just felt like after spending a childhood of memories together they should just try to make it something more. Just one time. Just one date. That's all he wanted. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar person walking by.

"Travis!" He greeted, remembering the argument the previous day.

Travis turned his head to look at him, and for the first time he noticed a small child clinging to his right sleeve. In annoyance Travis turned away, but at least Ray hadn't called him something else.

He sighed in defeat, "Anneke, go and play for a few minutes."

"Really, Mr. T, I can go play?" The girl asked gleefully.

"Yes." Travis smiled warmly before removing her hands from his sleeve and walking towards Ray.

"Who's the kid?" Ray asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm babysitting," Travis explained.

"Really?" Ray asked, "Well I'm sure you could use a helping hand. I'm great with kids."

Travis sighed.

"Really, Swami, I don't see why you were so secretive about this!" Ray assured him, but suddenly realized his mistake, "Uh sorry Travis, just a slip of the tongue. I can't get used to not calling you Swami."

To his amazement, Travis smiled. "Buddha says we must conquer our bad habits."

"It's a pretty tough one to break," Ray explained.

Travis nodded, "Let's go, Anneke."

"Ok, Mr. T," Anneke agreed.

"Hey Trav, could I tag along? I've never seen your house before." Ray asked.

"And for that I'm grateful," Travis muttered under his breath, but instead he nodded to Ray who joyfully walked along beside him making jokes and funny faces for Anneke.

When they arrived at Travis' house there was a lady waiting at the door for them.

"Anneke." She smiled, "You're a little late Travis."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Mommy, Mr. T let me play in the park for 5 whole minutes!" Anneke exclaimed happily.

"Well, as long as you were late for a good reason." The woman smiled warmly.

Travis nodded, and it seemed to Ray as if this person intimidated him. Silently the woman pulled a wad of money from her purse and thrust it towards Travis, who accepted it without question. Then she grabbed Anneke's hand and walked down the sidewalk. Anneke turned back to wave for a moment, but being pulled along by her mother the pair soon disappeared.

"So, Trav, can I call you Mr. T?" Ray asked hopefully.

"No." He replied.

"Why not?" Ray asked.

"Because, I'm not fond of the nickname," Travis glared at him.

"But you let her call you Mr. T!" Ray shouted indignantly.

"She's a child," Travis explained, "She doesn't yet understand."

"come on she's at least 8 years old!" Ray laughed.

"6, actually," Travis corrected.

"Who cares?" Ray asked.

"I care," Travis stated, "Would you prefer to come inside?"

"Actually ya, your house is sorta a legend." Ray explained.

Travis nodded an invitation, and pushed the door slowly open. Ray hesitated for a moment, and Travis noticed.

"My parents aren't home so there's nothing to worry about," Travis stated.

"Yeah, uh anyway…so Sw…err Travis nice house." Ray smiled nervously.

"Thanks." Travis replied.

Ray examined the room carefully, traveling from one corner of the room to another, "Actually it's smaller than I expected."

"Ray, there's more than 1 room." Travis laughed.

Ray blushed, "Yeah I know…I just meant I expected like I guess a mansion with 10 butlers and 15 maids."

"My parents don't believe in them, even if we had the money to hire 25 people to tend our house." Travis sighed, why was Ray asking so many questions?

"So were any of your other houses like this one?" Ray asked as he moved towards a desk along one of the walls.

"No," Travis replied, "The building styles of different countries are very different. I doubt you could find one even remotely resembling this anywhere in HongKong."

Ray nodded as he picked up a picture off the desk with a smiling girl in it that looked a tiny bit like Anneke, "Is this Anneke when she was younger?"

Travis winced at the question, "No." He stated simply.

"Who is it then? Bridget?" Ray asked.

"No." Travis said again.

Ray nodded and put the photo back down before moving on to the rest of the house, "Hey Trav are you going to show me your room?"

Travis moved toward the desk and slammed the picture face down onto it, "Sure, Ray."


	4. Another Concert

**A/N:** Yup I finished part 4 and I'm sure you're all really excited! I know I would be. It mayseem a little odd, but we can't forget the recent events of RFR.Thanks to my reviewers, tribaltaisan, Allie-Dee, SemmaFan, Dangrassi, ShadysLane for the support and also to those of you who have me on your favorite authors list or author alert list. It's good to know that you people care about my writing, and hey maybe someday I'll write one of the Degrassi fics I've been thinking about writing but first thing's first finishing this fic and another fic I have started. And lol, maybe if you guys get the chance you'll read my other RFR story if you haven't already, it's called "Over a Million Miles".Well anyway I hope you enjoy and without further ado I present part 4!

**Part 4: Another Concert**

Travis' room wasn't very fancy. It had the bare necessities to consider it a bedroom, a bed, dresser, book shelf (with a few Zen books), and a desk, nothing more. Oddly though it was not the cleanest room ray had ever seen, which, considering this was Travis, he'd expected.

"Isn't it a little empty?" Ray asked.

Travis shook his head, "I've never noticed."

"Man I could never sleep in here or do homework or anything," Ray whined.

"Which is probably why this is MY room and not YOURS," Travis pointed out.

"What are you supposed to do in this room?" Ray asked.

"Ray, I meditate in here." Travis replied.

"Oh," He said as if a sudden realization, "Hey you wanna go get something at Mickey's?"

Travis considered this for a moment, "Remember I'm busy today."

"So there's more you're doing today than just babysitting?" Ray asked.

Travis sighed, "You first."

Ray smiled, "I knew you'd come to your senses Swami."

Travis shuddered behind him as he followed to the door; at least it was only the second time today. In a normal half-hour lunch period Ray could call him Swami as many as 45 times. And considering they also shared some classes…well that added up to a lot more as Ray could never keep quiet in class. Ray continued to smile giddily as he chatted about the latest practical joke that had been pulled on his English teacher, until he saw the picture that had mysteriously toppled over. But he didn't mention it to Travis because, apparently, Travis wasn't in a good mood today.

"Hey Trav are you doing anything next Saturday?" Ray asked suddenly.

"No, Ray," Travis replied.

"Cool man, you wanna go to the Flaming Lips concert?" He asked.

"Wasn't that a few months ago?" Travis asked in reply.

"Ya, but they came back to do another concert," Ray explained.

Travis thought for a moment, "Too loud."

"Come on Trav, it won't be too bad, we can sit in the back if you want," Ray assured him.

"Isn't the whole point of a concert to get as close to the singer as possible?" Travis asked.

"You think too much," Ray frowned, "Well yeah that's the point of a concert for NORMAL people, but last time I checked you weren't normal."

"Maybe," Travis agreed.

They walked for a while in silence, Travis still thinking about the Flaming Lips concert.

"Ray?" He asked suddenly, "Are Robbie and Lily going?"

"Dunno, I haven't asked them yet." Ray replied.

"When are you planning to?" Travis asked.

"On Monday," Ray replied proudly.

"Don't," He said mysteriously.

"What are you talking about Buddhaman?" Ray was confused, "Of course I'm gonna ask them to come. Lily already missed one concert."

"Just don't ok, I'll go if you don't." Travis stated.

"What's wrong with you today, you seem…different." Ray offered.

Travis didn't reply.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Swami, but I'm gonna ask them." Ray said.

They sat in complete silence at Mickey's, and Ray didn't even know why. But it was quite obvious that something was bothering Travis, and Ray was going to find out what it was no matter what.


	5. Forgotten All About Ray

**A/N: **Sorry about neglecting this fic guys, I'm sure you've all been waiting with baited breath. I just got a little occupied with something else for a few days. Well I'm still occupied with it, but considering it's 2:30am I just thought I'd write up another part of the fic. I'd like to thank Crizzy4RFR and QuenyaAnarya for their wonderful reviews. It's always nice to hear your thoughts, but I can't force you to review. Same as you can't force me to write up new parts (wink, wink). Well anyway Spring Break ends tomorrow and school starts again Monday, but hey it doesn't take me too long to write up parts so it really shouldn't interfere with my updates. I love writing this fic and I've had the idea for over a year. Well anyway here it is, part 5. I hope everyone enjoys and reviews. And hey if you don't like it, flame me. I love to improve my work, and I can't do that without help from you guys cause none of my friends watch RFR which is REALLY REALLY SAD! Oh well enjoy or at least read.

**Part 5: Forgotten All About Ray**

Ray was very faithful to his word. He asked Robbie and Lily to go to the concert, they said yes, and Travis in turn didn't go. Of course Ray was disappointed, but he didn't tell Lily and Robbie about Travis and they didn't ask. He was so mysterious; they couldn't possibly expect to understand everything about him. They barely knew anything about his life before Roscoe, and none of it was because he told them. His old buddy Bridget had come for a visit and told them all about their past together, and perhaps she was the reason Travis was acting so weird?

"Well it's a possibility," Ray reasoned with himself. "Of course there's still no explanation of that picture…but he never really said it wasn't Bridget. But why wouldn't he want me to know it was a childhood picture? Well I guess their breakup was a bit messy, and he's probably still sore."

"Ray?" Lily asked trying to get him to talk; he'd been sitting there the last 10 minutes of the lunch period eerily silent.

"Wha?" He asked.

"You're quiet," Lily explained.

"That's quite an accomplishment," Travis pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is Ray we're talking about…" Lily shot back.

"Lily's right, Ray being quiet can't be a good sign," Robbie agreed.

"Guys I'm right here!" Ray waved his arms above his head.

"You are?" Lily asked sounding surprised.

"Ha ha Lily," He stated annoyed.

"Come on Ray I'm just joking." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, well I gotta go…meet Grace," Ray managed to sputter out.

"You're having lunch meetings now? This relationship is getting pretty serious," Robbie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Ray answered nervously.

"He sure is acting weird," Lily said when Ray was gone, "and I didn't know Grace was through those doors, I thought she was over at that table over by the cafeteria line exit."

"He's just being Ray," Travis said simply.

"Yeah, Lily, don't be so worried." Robbie agreed.

"Robbie he didn't even make a Cougar Radio joke." Lily pointed out.

"That is scary," Robbie laughed.

"It's probably none of our business," Travis noted.

"Smog, Smog, Smog you really need to learn to live a little," Lily suggested.

"I'm as alive as I can be," Travis said mysteriously.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" Lily asked.

"No clue." Travis sighed.

"You said it!" Robbie was dumbfounded.

"I always say things," Travis pointed out.

"You've got a point there, Zen Master." Lily nodded.

"Well one thing's for certain," Travis stated.

"What's that?" Robbie questioned.

"You guys have forgotten all about Ray," Travis said.


	6. Super Glue 3 15 05

**A/N: **Another day gone by, another set of reviews! Thanks to Elsewhere405, ShadysLane, Allie-Dee, Crizzy4RFR, jhhhhjfjk89, and QuenyaAnarya for your wonderful reviews! As always feedback is wonderful good and bad, and I hope to hear from even more of my readers through this chapter! I don't know if you guys'll be able to figure it out before the big chappy where I reveal the truth, but yes to answer Crizzy4RFR's question there definitely are little hints throughout the story; keep a close eye and maybe you'll figure it out! Anyway hope you enjoy AND review, review, review!

**Part 6: Super Glue**

Travis was still acting weird, and Ray still couldn't figure out why. Of course as the frady cat he was he hadn't told Lily and Robbie about his suspicions or even the fact he'd been to his house because of the minute possibility that HE WAS the problem. But it was a new day now, another school day; and yes it was another chance for Ray to torment Travis. Ray, of course, was far behind schedule and now found himself huffing and puffing racing as fast as he could down the long winding sidewalk path from his house to Roscoe High. But he was making up time, and now wasn't quite so worried about being late; especially since now he saw Travis shuffling calmly along with his hands stuffed idly in his pockets, unaware of the rude awakening he was about to receive.

"Man, Swami, you're so lucky you don't have siblings!" Ray called excitedly.

Travis was startled, but he wasn't about to let Ray see that so he just shuddered, hoping Ray would someday get the hint that Swami was not a good nickname for him. Of course if that didn't happen he could always kill him, but what good would that do if he moved only a few years later?

"Have trouble getting out of your brother's prank this morning?" Travis asked, "It makes sense since you're late."

"Shut it," Ray shouted.

"Touchy subject?" Travis asked.

Ray didn't look at him, "Not really."

"Hmmm," Travis nodded before continuing toward the school.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Ray asked in amazement.

"Why would I want to do that?" Travis asked.

Ray rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "I dunno…it…it just seems like a natural response."

"Woah, Ray, don't get lost using such big words!" Travis said proudly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ray asked, "Oh, wait, HEY!"

Travis shook his head, "You do realize you just proved my point?"

"So?" Ray asked.

Travis shook his head again.

"Shut it Strong!" Ray shouted.

Travis looked at him playfully, "Ok since it'll make you so happy, what did happen this morning?"

"None of your business," Ray said.

"You told me to ask," Travis stated innocently.

"No I didn't…wait did I?" Ray asked.

"Ok Ray what's really going on?" Travis asked.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"Ok, fine, don't tell me." Travis smiled.

"Man you're confusing me," Ray said.

"That's not hard to do," Travis muttered under his breath.

"What was that Swami?" Ray asked.

Travis flinched, "So Ray what did your brother do this time?"

"He super glued my shoes to the floor!" Ray accused.

Travis looked down, "Is that why you're wearing the clown shoes?"

"Shut it," Ray commanded.

They walked in silence, Travis apparently taking Ray's advice and shutting up. Of course it was Ray who, as normal, couldn't keep silent, and made Travis' walk less pleasant than it already was.

"You know, Swami, you really are lucky that you don't have any siblings to play jokes on you," Ray pouted.

"Why would they do that?" Travis asked, "And wouldn't I be just as likely to be the one playing jokes on them?"

"You know something, Swami, you've got a point. Maybe I should get back at him," Ray said mischievously.

"Ray, that's not what I meant!" Travis shouted.


	7. Backfire 3 17 05

**A/N: **Hey again all! Thanks to Crizzy4RFR, QuenyaAnarya, jhhhhjfjk89, and Allie-Dee for the wonderful reviews! It still warms my heart to hear what all my faithful readers think! The good thoughts, and the bad thoughts. Thanks for reading all, reviewers and nonreviewers alike :) Anyway on to part 7! (and you know I got the craziest idea, maybe I should put the date of publishing on all future chapters starting now!)

**Part 7: Backfire**

It was a weak later, Friday, and Lily, Robbie, and Travis waited anxiously for Ray's arrival to the underground within the next 20 minutes in order for them to start the show. They had agreed to meet half an hour before the show to decide the topics, but, as always, Ray was late. The others had gone ahead and discussed the show even without Ray present. He might never show up, and they needed to be prepared.

"So, Lily, what do you think about plugging in one of your songs after the "Ask Question Mark" segment?" Robbie asked.

Lily quickly flipped through her notebook of songs, but didn't find anything that was suitable for public presentation, "Hmm…I don't see anything goo…wait here's something." She hadn't him a rough copy of a song she'd written before she decided what song to play for Ray that night.

Robbie studied the song for a few moments, not understanding it's meaning at all, but liking it none the less. "This looks great, Lily!" He beamed at her and handed the sheet to Travis.

Travis laughed.

"What's so funny?" Robbie asked.

Travis cast a glance in Lily's direction, "Nothing's funny." Travis assured him.

Robbie wasn't completely convinced, but before he could respond someone burst into the underground. Standing in the doorway, which wasn't very smart considering the door came around and smacked him in the behind, was a very red Ray. And by red I mean dripping in barbecue sauce. Robbie and Lily stared with their mouths open as wide as possible from shock and utter confusion.

"What happened?" Robbie asked.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea, Ray." Travis spoke intelligibly.

"Shut it, Strong!" Ray huffed angrily through a mouth full of the barbecue sauce.

"Tim is a powerful beast; you are no match for him," Travis stated, "and besides he's had more practice than you."

"Maybe," Ray agreed with a shrug.

"You still didn't answer my question, Ray." Robbie noted.

Ray sighed, "Yeah uh you guys remember I told you about Tim super gluing my shoes to the floor, right?"

"Yeah," Lily and Robbie said in unison.

"This is gonna be good," Travis smiled.

Ray shot him an angry look, "Well anyway I finally came up with a way to get him back."

"And what was that?" Travis asked in an 'I told you so' tone.

Ray ignored him, "Well uh I was gonna dump a bucket of barbecue sauce on him, but umm it sort of…backfired."

"It backfired?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah," Ray sounded ashamed and embarrassed.

"He got you good," Lily laughed. "Oh and Ray I'd punch you, but I'd rather not be dipping my hand in barbecue sauce."

"Thanks Lily, I think." Ray looked unsure.

"What are friends for?" Lily shrugged.

"You guys wanna help me get back at my brother?" Ray asked.

"No!" The others shouted loudly.

"Fine," Ray huffed, "but he hid more than covered me in barbecue sauce…" Ray trailed off.

"He damaged your ego, poor little Ray," Travis mocked him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself…Swami," Ray blurted out purposefully.

"Guys stop it!" Lily screamed, "RFR starts in 2 minutes!"

Travis looked at the clock and then scrambled to get his headphones, "Ray if we miss the starting mark…"

"I know, I know, I'm dead." Ray waved his arms in surrender.

The others quickly took seats as Swami motioned the countdown with his fingers.


	8. Inspiration 3 19 05

**A/N: **Another part finished, but I must admit I was having a little writers block on this part. Anyway thanks to jhhhhjfjk89, CaptnWolFox, Allie-Dee, Dezzire, Crizzy4RFR, and animefanatickid25 for awesome reviews! I'm glad you all like my story, and Yay I've gotten more reviews on this story than any of my others! Keep those reviews coming, and I'll think about what to write next :) As always enjoy.

**Part 8: Inspiration**

"Choose: A messy yet finely furnished room or a clean and mostly empty room," Ray asked one day as the foursome was sitting on the stairs.

"Hmmm, I'd have to say the messy room." Robbie laughed, "Because messy rooms are just more inviting."

"Unless you're Kim Carlisle!" Ray joked.

Robbie couldn't help but laugh, "You're right there."

"Or Mr. Strong over here," Ray offered.

"How would you know Ray?" Lily asked.

Ray motioned for them to get closer, and then whispered, "I've seen it."

"You've been to Travis' house?" Robbie asked in bewilderment.

"Yup," Ray bragged.

"No way," Lily was getting interested.

"Yes way," Ray smiled.

"What's it like?" Lily asked.

"It's a nice house, but…" Ray began.

"Ray," Travis warned.

"Lighten up, Swami, just cause you're a little uncomfortable discussing the pictures in your house and you have a bedroom with absolutely nothing to do in it is no reason to be over protective." Ray accused.

"What's this about a picture?" Lily asked.

"It's nothing," Travis assured them, but Ray couldn't keep quiet.

"It's a picture of a little girl, with long brownish hair and…" Ray said.

"Who's it a picture of, Travis?" Lily asked.

"Travis?" She asked again, but by the time they got tired of waiting for a response and looked up Travis was nowhere to be found.

"What was that all about?" Robbie asked.

"Dunno, guess he's just a little embarrassed over the fact that I caught him baby-sitting." Ray joked.

"So?" Lily asked.

"I dunno, he's been acting really weird…" Ray stated.

"He's always weird, Ray," Robbie offered.

"Yeah, but lately he's just gotten weirder," Ray shrugged. "I dunno why."

"It's probably nothing," Robbie assured him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ray agreed.

"So tell us more about the house," Robbie prodded intently.

Ray started to talk, and described, in detail, every room of the Strong household he had seen while Robbie and supposedly Lily listened intently. But Lily wasn't listening, she was staring down the hallway nodding vacantly, watching, waiting for Travis to come back, but he didn't; and now she was worried about Travis. Suddenly Ray noticed his lack of audience as he told his tale, with a few exaggerations here and there, and found it harder to concentrate on his memory of the house.

"Lily?" He finally asked bringing her out of her trance.

"What Ray?" She asked.

"Have you heard a single thing I said?" He asked.

"Ummmm…no," She responded.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing," She smiled. "I'm just a little preoccupied,"

"With what?" Robbie asked.

"Well I've been thinking about a new song and…" Lily began.

"Oh," Robbie said.

"Hey, Lily, I won't mind if you go off and look for inspiration." Ray stated.

"Thanks guys," And with that she left, but she wasn't looking for inspiration.


	9. Two Tardees Too Many 3 23 05

**A/N: **He he, thought I'd give you another mystery now. But don't worry I won't keep you in suspense for too long this time. So are all you guys caught up with the show, man I haven't missed an episode since I started watching it. Yup I'm a faithful fan of the show, even if it hasn't turned out the way I wanted. Oh well they keep us guessing. Anyway, moving on from the babble, thanks to Crizzy4RFR, QuenyaAnarya, dubleohsey, jhhhhjfjk89, Elsewhere405, and Allie-Dee for the wonderful reviews! I feel so loved to get so many reviews :) It's wonderful to hear from you all, and I hope you have wonderful ideas as to what might be happening to Travis and also this new twist. Well as always I won't keep you waiting, here it is!

**Part 9: Two Tardees Too Many**

Robbie and Ray continued to sit there long after Lily was gone, and suddenly out of nowhere River Pierce's voice rang out through the halls. Another Cougar Radio broadcast. How many special announcements could there be in one day?

"And remember we'll be taking up donations during 3rd period all month, we don't want those poor kids to starve now do we? I personally plan to donate at least 20 dollarsto the orphanage," River announced sadly.

"Man Robbie," Ray said, "I think this is a record number of broadcasts in one day."

"Doesn't matter," Robbie said, "no one will listen."

Suddenly they heard a small bang down the hallway and looked to see about 15 students all crowded around the door to the Cougar Radio studio, all shouting.

"River, take up my donation early. I know it doesn't start till tomorrow, but I…"

"That's sickening," Ray stated idly.

"I know, look at them." Robbie agreed.

"No wonder Principal Waller has been getting so many recognitions lately," Ray shook his head. "Too bad we can't do anything about it."

"Why can't we?" Robbie asked.

"What do you suggest we do?" Ray asked.

"Why doesn't RFR have a fundraiser for some noble cause.

"Good idea, Robbie, just 2 problems." Ray shot at him.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"Well, 1. How would we actually get the money from them since they don't know who we are and 2. If the whole point is to stop Waller from getting so much praise for having such caring students, it won't work cause in case you forgot we're part of Roscoe! Hence the name Radio Free ROSCOE." Ray said hotly.

"Fine, Ray, I guess it won't work," Robbie sounded disappointed.

"Ah don't sweat it, Robbie, there'll be plenty of opportunities to get back at River." Ray assured him.

Robbie smiled, "You're probably right."

"But you know, there is one good thing out of all this…"Ray mentioned.

"Really?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah at least it isn't a battle with Kim for radio supremacy anymore, RP will be easier to defeat!" Ray explained excitedly.

Robbie nodded, "Hopefully."

"Robbie, what do you mean 'hopefully'?" Ray asked in suspicion.

"All I'm saying is that we shouldn't judge River yet, give him at least a month as the lone Cougar Radio DJ and then we'll see," Robbie explained.

"You drive a hard bargain my friend," Ray patted him on the shoulder.

"Ray isn't it time for class?" Robbie asked.

Ray looked over his shoulder at the clock residing on the wall a few feet behind them, "Holy Moly!"

"Is this the part where we run?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know about you, but it is for me!" Rayshouted over his shoulder as he headed for class.

They had this period together, and both raced as quickly as they could with out going over the hallway speed limit to make in time. They had exactly 42 seconds to get to class. But, unfortunately, their efforts were not enough.

They were greeted by a stone-cold gaze from their teacher, "Mr. McGrath and Mr. Brennan. My, my, aren't we late."

Quickly the teacher went to his desk and pulled out a very long and extensive file on the 2 of them. A small frown became evident on their teacher's face, and Robbie gulped in fear.

"Unfortunately for you both this is indeed your third late arrival this semester. I'm afraid I have no choice but to send you to the office." Quickly, the teacher pulled out 2 office slips from the upper right drawer of his desk. He scribbled on them, what presumably were, their names and offences. A smile spread across his face as he handed the slips to the boys, "Now, hurry on down to the office, don't dawdle in the hallways, and DEFINITELY don't return to my class without an official slip from the principle. Expect me to make sure you get there."

Robbie and Ray exchanged glances as they silently exited the room. When they were out of earshot the conversation began.

"Man that teacher is a nightmare!" Ray complained.

"Ray when were we late before?" Robbie asked.

"Ummm…" Ray started to ponder the question, "I don't remember."

"Exactly," Robbie said, "And do you know why you don't remember?"

"Because I forgot?" Ray asked.

"No, because it never happened!" Robbie shouted.

"Calm down Robbie!" Ray commanded, "So let me get this straight, you think that our teacher falsified our records?"

"Yes," Robbie replied.

"Whoa Robbie, slow down, let's think rationally." Ray offered.

"You never think rationally, and besides look at who we're talking about!" Robbie pointed out, "You having 3 tardees I can understand, but me…"

"Yeah, you've never been late to class in your life until now!" Ray agreed.

Robbie nodded.

"So what do we do?" Ray asked.

"There's nothing we can do, Ray, accept it. Waller won't listen to us." Robbie frowned.

"But I know someone who will." Said someone behind them.


	10. Paraphrasing 3 28 05

**A/N: **Alright, I know that this chapter is a tiny bit short, but don't worry it won't be long till the next one is out. I already know what's going to happen next to our favorite foursome so I won't make you wait as long for the next chapter. And I know I'm terribly evil for not telling you who our mystery guest is in this chapter, but you will find out soon, very soon. I just had to keep you on the edge of your seats for one more chapter. As always, thanks to jhhhhjfjk89, Crizzy4RFR, and QuenyaAnarya for the wonderful reviews! This story is no where near completion, and I can't wait to hit the 50 review mark!

**Part 10: Paraphrasing**

Lily didn't find Travis. She didn't really even have a chance. About halfway down the hall from Robbie and Ray she ran into Parker; literally.

"Ow," Parker said unsure of what had happened.

Immediately Lily recognized the voice, "Parker?"

"Randall!" Parker greeted.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Lily explained.

Parker put her hand up, "You were in a hurry, no explanation required."

"Yeah," Lily smiled at Parker's ability to understand.

"What has you going over the speed limit anyway?" Parker asked.

"Nothing really," Lily lied, "I was just in a hurry to get to class."

Parker studied her suspiciously for several moments and then turned to look at her watch, "Nice try, Randall, what's really going on?"

Lily tried to change the subject, "Since when do wear a watch?"

"I just found it in the back of my desk over the weekend and thought it went well with this outfit," Parker shrugged, "Do you like?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, it suits you."

"Really? Thanks, and now that we've finished that conversation you can stop trying to change the subject." Parker eyed her suspiciously.

Lily looked down at her feet, "I'd really rather not talk about it…I mean it's not really something I can explain…I mean it's just that…well, you know…Travis is kinda acting weird and…"

"What's going on with him?" Parker asked.

"I'm not sure, Ray says he's been acting weird all week," Lily explained.

"Now, are you quoting Ray or paraphrasing him?" Parker asked.

"Paraphrasing, but why does that matter?" Lily asked.

"It doesn't, I just like to say 'paraphrasing'," Parker explained.

Lily looked her like 'are you crazy?', "What?"

Parker shrugged, "I dunno it just sounds like a cool word."

"You're serious?" Lily asked.

"Do I ever joke around, Randall?" Parker asked,

"Yes." Lily stated.

"Point taken, but hey can't I be serious once in a while?" She asked.

By that point Lily had forgotten completely about Travis, as had Parker, and was enjoying the pleasant conversation with Parker over the word 'paraphrasing'. Why they were arguing over the word 'paraphrasing' at all will never be known, but the argument gave Travis an opportunity to sneak past the 2 girls and away down the hall to his next class. He didn't want it to seem like he was avoiding them so he waved in case they saw him, which they didn't, and Travis was a little grateful for it. He could always make them believe that he'd had to hurry quickly off to his next class because he needed to ask a question, and he knew that they would believe that story. Of course he made it to class on time, but he couldn't help but laugh at the amazing ability of Lily and Parker to be just as unexplainable as Ray. And besides he was safe from any and all questions they had, for now.


	11. Stranger 4 4 05

**A/N: **Ok guys, part 11 is here! As always I want to thank my wonderful reviewers jhhhhjfjk89, QuenyaAnarya, and Crizzy4RFR for wonderful reviews. Repetitive I know, but who cares? Ok so moving on I'm sure you don't want to listen to me all day. I'll just let the characters do the talking now! Hope ya'll enjoy!

**Part 11: Stranger**

"Robbie you sound like a girl!" Ray accused childishly.

"Ray that wasn't me," Robbie explained calmly.

Ray's eyes grew wide, "It wasn't?"

"No." Robbie shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked suspiciously.

"Yes, he's sure," Answered the person behind them.

"But if I'm not mistaken that sounds a lot like…" Robbie began.

"I came back from Paris to visit." She explained.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that Kim is standing behind me?" Ray asked.

Robbie nodded.

"Kim Carlisle?" Ray asked in utter disbelief.

Robbie nodded again.

"You really shouldn't be surprised to see me," Kim said softly.

"Why's that?" Ray asked.

"Everyone knows it's a holiday in Paris." Kim explained.

"And let me guess, your father made you come back here for a few days of studying until you go back to Paris after the holiday, am I right?" Robbie offered as he and Ray turned to face the newcomer.

Kim smiled, "Gee McGrath, I didn't know you knew that much about my father."

Ray made a gagging noise, "Ok I know this is a reunion and all, but seriously aren't we supposed to be headed to the principles?"

Robbie looked at Kim apologetically, "You caught us at a bad time."

"What's this I hear about a teacher falsifying records?" Kim asked instead of replying.

"Doesn't matter," Ray said.

"It does matter, actually, Brennan. " Kim said snottily.

Robbie laughed, but then became serious, "Waller hates us, he won't care about anything."

"I bet he wants to punish us," Ray objected.

"FYI he doesn't enjoy punishing students, and McGrath this is you we're talking about. You're a good student, Principle Waller knows that. You've only had detention once, and besides you've got me to back your claim." Kim explained with a contented grin.

Ray smiled and put his arms around their shoulders, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Kim suddenly had a very uncomfortable look on her face, and fortunately Ray got the hint before it was too late.

"Calm down, Kimmie Cougar!" Ray commanded.

Both Robbie and Kim looked at him was amazingly contorted expressions on their faces.

"What?" Ray asked innocently.

"Ray, where did that come from?" Robbie asked in amazement.

"If Lily were here, I bet she'd have punched you," Kim pointed out.

"If Lily were here, I bet she'd have punched you," Ray mocked her.

Kim was not amused, "Grow up Ray."

Ray looked hurt, "Robbie did you HEAR THAT?"

"Yes, and you deserved it," Robbie confirmed.

"Come on guys, you know I'm just joking," Ray threw up his arms declaring his innocence.

"Next time Brennan, make the joke on your self," Kim said hotly.

"Come on guys!" Ray pouted as the other 2 started to walk away, "Guys?"


	12. That Way 4 13 05

**A/N: **Ok guys it's been a really long time and I'm sorry about that. I've been so busy getting ready for tests and all and basically spending time with computer games that I lost track of the time since my last update. I know that my faithful readers have been disappointed every day they checked and I know that most of you are mad at me for this. But it's here and the wait is over! As always I'd like to thank Ali-Chan1, jhhhhjfjk89, Crizzy4RFR, and QuenyaAnarya for fabulous reviews! I don't expect to take this long between chapters again as it only takes about 15 minutes to write each chapter once I get going, it's just that I actually have to get going first. So without any further babble I bid you all to read my story and goodbye till next time and next review.

**Part 12: That Way**

It was just one of those days that weren't going his way. Ray walked silently along with Robbie and Kim, pouting silently to himself as the other 2 caught up on the latest gossip…well while Robbie caught Kim up on the latest gossip and Kim, though attempting to spread gossip from her new school in Paris, found that Robbie had no clue who any of these people were and was instead forced to simply share stories of her new experiences in Paris.

"The Riviera Rotunda is my favorite restaurant in the whole city!" Kim exclaimed in exasperation, "I can't believe it's THAT much better than Mickey's!"

"Wait a minute…since when did you like Mickey's?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie, I always liked it, it's just that with my radio wars with RFR and you being their biggest fan and all I couldn't tell you I really liked it there now could I?" Kim asked.

Robbie shook his head, "I guess not, but since when am I RFR's greatest fan?"

Kim looked shocked, "Aren't you?"

"Well yeah…" Robbie replied.

Kim nodded, "It always seemed to me like you and Question Mark were the same person…"

Ray nearly choked and had to stifle a laugh.

Kim broke off her sentence to look at him, "What's wrong with Brennan?"

Robbie shrugged, "Must have swallowed some air wrong."

Ray frowned, "Very funny Robbie!"

Kim returned to talking, "You and Question Mark just seem so similar, it's almost like he can read your mind. The things you used to tell me about and seemed upset with he almost always mentioned sometime that week. It was odd really, especially since you're my boyfriend and RFR is a devious little radio vulture waiting to snap at unsuspecting innocent people."

Ray almost lost it hearing her talk that way about RFR made him angrier than he'd ever been before. She'd said those things before, but now it just seemed wrong as she was Question Mark's girlfriend…even if she didn't know it. He bit his tongue and did his best not to expose them for what they were. Partially he was afraid for Robbie's sake because who knew what Kim would do if she found out about the secret he'd been keeping from her? But in that case she WAS a human being, and a caring, compassionate one at that. She wouldn't hate Robbie because of that…would she? But there was never space to take that risk. No matter how much they wanted to be famous and glorified they knew deep down that it would ruin RFR if not destroy it completely.

Somehow Kim got the hint and stopped talking. There was silence, complete silence in the normally crowded halls (even during classes you could usually find someone making noise somewhere in the hall) as they walked the rest of the way to the principle's office, but it was good because none of them knew what to say to the other. And none of them knew how to talk to the principle.

"McGrath, why are you so tense?" Kim asked, "You need to lighten up. Principle Waller isn't as bad as the rest of the student body thinks."

"Oh so that's why he hired teachers who falsify documents," Ray offered.

"Ray shut it!" Robbie commanded.

"Come on Robbie, Kim's right you need to lighten up." Ray laughed.

"You know if you don't stop talking no one is going to force me to defend you to Principle Waller." Kim pointed out.

"Point taken," and with that Ray fell silent.

"Silence, that's nice for a change," Robbie smiled.

Kim nodded in agreement.

"So this is it?" Robbie asked.

"Yup," Kim nodded.

Robbie took a deep breath, "We walk through those doors and seal our fate."

"I can't do it!" Ray pouted.

"Ray, we have to face the music sometime, might as well get it over with now." Robbie offered.

Ray nodded, and Robbie reached for the doorknob, but Kim put her hand on his to stop him.

"Let me do the talking," Kim said shrilly.

Robbie nodded and with that came Waller's voice from his office.


	13. Call of the Cougar 4 19 05

**A/N: **Well, another day gone, another chapter to post up. I've noticed that I've been getting less and less reviews per chapter, and I'm a little saddened by this. I've been updating less frequently to give you all a chance to read and review before my posts, but I understand if you don't have the time to review, just knowing that people take time out of their busy schedules to read and enjoy my work makes me happy. As always I'd like to thank Crizzy4RFR and jhhhhjfjk89 for awesome reviews and I hope you enjoy!

**Part 13: Call of the Cougar**

"Yes can I help you?" Waller asked as the threesome came into full view, "Ah Mr. Brennan, Mr. McGrath, and…" He paused, studying Kim carefully.

Seeming satisfied he stood and greeted his favorite pupil, "So Kim how's Paris?"

Turning his attention back to Robbie and Ray he frowned his disapproval at their intrusion of his conversation with Kim. Kim turned her gaze on the helpless students by the door, and nodded as if to say: I'll talk with him, but it's best if you go. So they did. Not happily, mind you, and Ray hardly went willingly, but it was their only hope of cracking through Waller's hard outer shell. So they stood outside his office for a time, and then made themselves at home on a vacant bench a few feet away…and there they waited.

"Fine sir," She replied sadly after the 2 had left, "But I still miss the call of the cougar."

He smiled, "So what brings you back so quickly?"

"It's a holiday in Paris, and I have to get as much schooling as possible," She explained.

"Your father's doing?" He questioned.

Kim nodded.

"Well I'm not going to complain…it's wonderful to have you back Kim." He smiled again more broadly, "But this isn't why you came here with those 2 trouble makers is it?"

Kim shook her head, slightly confused, "Why do you call them 'troublemakers'?"

Principal Waller sat at his desk again authoritatively, "Their teacher, Mr. Cloy, already told me to expect them, but quite frankly I'm surprised by your visit."

Kim sighed, "Sir there's something you should know about."

Principal Waller studied her uncertainly, "What is it Kim?"

"Those records are false," She blurted.

His expression fell, but quickly regained composure and he laughed, "I don't know what kind of a joke this is, but it's rather amusing."

"It's not a joke, sir." She replied.

"And who told you this?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

She could tell by his expression that he seriously wanted an answer, "Robbie."

That caught him off guard, he'd expected something more along the lines of Ray, "Well Kim," In his nervous state he tugged at his shirt trying to straighten it out, "Why do you believe him?"

"For the same reason you do," She answered.

"Now, Kimberly, I never said anything about me believing him…" Principal Waller tried to save himself.

"But you do," She replied.

He sighed, "Mr. McGrath has always been a trustworthy kid, and besides that I often check his records…"

"But sir isn't that unfair to him as well as the other students?" Kim asked.

"In this case, no," He replied, "I don't have any choice but to believe him I'm afraid."

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

IIIIIIII

He frowned "Because…"

"So how'd the meeting with Wally go?" Ray prodded as soon as she shut the door to his office.

"First off, Brennan, It's Mr. Waller to you, and second it went well." Kim said snottily.

"So what happened?" Robbie questioned impatiently.

"Mr. Cloy has been fired," She responded.

"Huh?" Robbie and Ray said in unison.

"You're lucky Principal Waller likes you Robbie, and you're both lucky that this isn't the first incident like this in which students claimed he was falsifying records. Your getting a new teacher…immediately," Kim explained victoriously.


	14. You Go Girl 4 26 05

**A/N: **Ok I just finished part 14. yeah I had a little bit of writer's block toward the end cause I didn't write this all at one time, but that doesn't matter! What matters is that it's now ready for my viewers eyes! So thanks to my reviewers Shady Lane21, dubleohsey, and Crizzy4RFR! It's awesome to know that you guys care!

**Part 14: You Go Girl!**

It had been 2 weeks since Mr. Cloy was informed that he had been fired, and today was the first official day without him. Kim had long since headed back to Paris, and all other happenings at Roscoe had hardly changed in the last 2 weeks. Ray was quite proud and continuously bragging that he got a teacher fired by himself with no help from anyone, and Robbie, not wanting any of the glory allowed him every single bit of it though he was glad Kim wasn't there to see Ray's selfishness. Travis had gone back to his normal ways and the incidents 2 weeks ago were mostly forgotten, though not entirely. It wasn't hard, however, to tell that something was bothering Travis, even more so since Kim's visit.

"So who'dyou think will be our new teacher, Robbie?" Ray asked excitedly.

"I can't believe you're so excited about this, Ray." Robbie said pointedly, "What happens if our new teacher is mean, and just think how hard it will be to get used to the new teaching style and…"

"Robbie," Ray put his hands on Robbie's shoulders, "No need to exaggerate, but I guess you're right about the whole 'mean' thing. I hadn't thought about that, but did you have to bring that up cause now I'm worried about next period!"

Robbie laughed in reply, "Sorry, Ray, but you do know that you deserve it, right?"

"Maybe," Ray frowned, "But how'm I supposed to concentrate on doing my math homework if I'm worried about that?"

"Ray, you were supposed to do your math HOMEwork last night at HOME!" Robbie shook his head.

"Ya so?" Ray asked.

Robbie shrugged, "Well maybe if the teacher's nice you can concentrate on your homework."

Suddenly Lily joined in the conversation, "Hey hasn't Travis been to that class already? Maybe you should ask him."

"Good idea, speaking of which, where is Swami?" Ray asked.

Robbie looked around, "Dunno."

"Probably off with Parker somewhere," Ray offered.

"Um hello, I'm right here!" Parker waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, hey Parker, when'd you get here?" Ray asked in reply.

Parker shook her head, "I've been listening to your lovely conversation this whole time, Ray."

"Oh…" He said, "Hey Robbie how long till the bell rings?"

"10 minutes," He replied, "But Ray I thought you could read a clock."

"Ha ha, very funny," Ray stuck his tongue out.

"I thought so," Parker smiled.

"Well who asked you?" Ray asked.

"Ray, be nice!" Lily shouted angrily.

Ray shrugged, "So now I can't stand up for myself?"

"I wouldn't stand for it," Lily explained.

"Well that's ok, but you might want to check cause right now you're sitting," Ray smiled.

Lily looked down and saw her chair, "Ray that's not what I meant."

"Randall, with you I never know what you mean!" Ray enthusiastically pointed out.

"Well you're the only one," Parker stated, "Isn't that right, Robbie?"

"Actually no," He disagreed.

Parker frowned.

"Ah cheer up, Parker, they're just clueless boys," Lily consoled her friend.

"I'm not sure, Ray, but I think we just got insulted," Robbie sounded hurt.

"I'm sure," Parker said proudly, "You go girl!"

Lily smiled, "I'm glad someone appreciates me!"

"Yeah even if that someone is PARKER!" Ray pointed out.


	15. Only Temporary 4 28 05

**A/N: **Alrighty, I felt like writing and posting a chapter today so here I am. Just 3 more reviews and I'll have 50! I hope you still like my story, but if you have anything to say, anything at all I'd love to hear about it in a review! And for those of you who don't think you can leave a review because you aren't poets (I'm sure there are a lot of you out there but don't worry I understand) all you to say is "I liked it" or "I thought it needed work" Just knowing that you read my stories and want me to continue is enough for me! And thanks to my wonderful reviewers ShadysLane, Crizzy4RFR, and jhhhhjfjk89 for the reviews! Reading what you guys think just brings a smile to my face!

**Part 15: Only Temporary**

This was it. The big moment. Ray was tapping his pencil annoyingly against his desk as nervous as he was, and Robbie was, pitifully and unsuccessfully, attempting to get him to calm down. They had brought this upon themselves. Well not really, Mr. Cloy had been the one to get himself into trouble and Kim had been the one to convince Principal Waller to fire him…so why did they feel so guilty? Or maybe it was nerves and not guilt. The bell rang, where was the teacher? But of course the whispers ceased suddenly as the knob to the door started to twist, and the next thing anyone knew a young man entered the room.

"I am Mr. Inglebreit," He said.

"Oh great, how'm I gonna pronounce that?" Ray whispered to Robbie.

Mr. Inglebreit stared icily at the pair before continuing, "As you all know Mr. Cloy's services with the school district have ceased…"

"You mean he got fired!" Shouted one of the kids in the back of the class.

"Yes," Mr. Inglebreit looked at the seating chart he had been provided, "Mr. O'Donnel. However, as many of you do not know, a suitable replacement for your teacher has not been located. Until a replacement is found I will be your substitute."

Several groans were heard throughout the class as much of the tension in the air was released, but much of it still remained. It would have been great to have Mr. Inglebreit as the new teacher, he seemed so nice, but now there was still no way of knowing what their real teacher would be like.

AAA

"How did class go?" Lily asked at lunch when what she really wanted to know was 'Is the new guy cute?'

Ray saw right through her disguise and pointedly stated "Yes."

Robbie glared at him, "He's not our new teacher, he's a sub…a Mr…. what was his name?"

"Mr. Inglebreit," Ray informed him.

"Ray, weren't you worried about pronouncing his name?" Robbie asked.

"I was…until I spent 10 minutes in the bathroom in front of the mirror learning it…" Ray admitted.

"Too much information, Ray, really!" Lily giggled.

"So what's the buzz?" Parker asked as she joined them.

"You don't want to know!" Lily informed her.

"Sounds serious," Parker stated.

"Not really," Travis disagreed, "I've been listening to the whole conversation from under that table." He pointed toward a vacant table, which at that exact moment was being invaded by a group of nerds.

"I'd say you got out of there just in time," Lily shook her head in disbelief.

Parker nodded in agreement, "So Trav you doing anything later today?"

"Where's this coming from?" He asked.

"I dunno, I just thought you might wanna hang out after school," Parker shrugged.

Travis smiled, "Well just so you know, I didn't have any plans."

She smiled, "I'm glad, so meet at Mickey's as soon as school's out?"

Travis nodded.

Suddenly Lily interrupted the conversation, " Hey um Parker could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Randall, what's up?" Parker asked.

Lily blushed slightly, "Not here!"

"Oh, got ya!" Parker agreed as the pair left the cafeteria.

"So, Swami, have you been to Mr. Cloy's former class yet?" Ray asked.

Travis shot him a very hateful glare, but responded eventually, "Yes, Mr. Inglebreit seems very informed, it's too bad he's only temporary."

"No way, man!" Ray answered, "He's a little too much on the teaching side."

Travis wasn't surprised, "Ray, a singing chipmunk is too much teaching for you!


	16. His Job 5 9 05

**A/N: **I know this is an odd chapter, but who cares? To Elsewhere405 I'd like to say that that was not completely different from the rest of the story. I introduced it a few chapters back, but yes this will have something to do with Travis eventually though maybe not this particular part. You people wanted hints about what was to come and they're there, you just don't see them and honestly I wouldn't either so don't frustrate yourself too much looking :) I don't want to lose any readers. Crizzy4RFR, I know exactly how you feel. And Ray isn't the dullest knife in the drawer I can assure you. jhhhhjfjk89 it was great to hear from you again!

**Part 16: His Job**

"So, Randall, what's up?" Parker asked.

"Parker, have you noticed anything odd about Travis?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" Parker was confused.

"Well have you?" Lily asked.

"Nothing that hasn't always been weird about him," She replied.

Lily nodded, "We're worried about him...well I am"

"Why?" Parker asked.

"He seems so distant ever since that incident where Ray got to see the inside of his house…" Lily explained.

"I see your point," Parker agreed, "Don't worry Randall if he says anything that might tell you why he's so worried about that picture Ray mentioned I'll tell you."

They smiled.

"Good," Lily nodded, "Oh and Parker one more thing."

"Yeah Randall?" Parker asked.

"You might want to try listening instead of talking, he's more likely to mention something that way," Lily announced.

"I'm surprised at you, Randall, I never expected you to hire spies…" Parker replied.

Lily laughed, "Yeah, he's more normal now than he was before though and that worries me."

"Point taken, and you do have a just cause so…" Parker answered.

"So…" Lily prodded.

"So you've got yourself a spy!" Parker smiled.

"And the talking thing?" Lily asked.

"No promises there," Parker explained.

"There's a pudding cup in it if you succeed," Lily explained.

"Now you're resorting to bribery?" Parker asked.

"Yes," Lily replied.

"Good idea, but how many pudding cups did you say?" Parker asked.

Lily laughed.

AAA

"I wonder what was so serious that they had to go over there and talk…" Travis pondered.

"Girls, I understand them as much as the next guy but that really isn't much." Ray shook his head.

"Lighten up guys, you should be happy that they didn't make us listen to whatever it is they've been talking about for 10 minutes!" Robbie said gratefully.

"Robbie's right, Swami, at least we can enjoy our lunch," Ray smiled.

Travis frowned, "In case you didn't notice Ray, we've been talking the same amount since they left."

"Spoilsport, always have to ruin it for everyone else!" Ray frowned.

"It's his job, Ray," Robbie laughed, "Here they come now anyway."

"Why is Lily smiling so much?" Ray asked.

"I don't know!" Robbie replied.

"Hey guys!" Lily called cheerfully as she and Parker sat down again.

"Do anything while we were gone?" Parker asked.

"Ummm…" Travis glanced around nervously, "No."

"What would we have done?" Ray asked.

"Sometimes you amaze me, guys," Lily announced shaking her head.


	17. Dreaming 5 17 05

**A/N: **Let me first off say that I had no idea it had been so long since my last update. I already wrote this, but I tend to give you guys a few days to R&R before posting a new chapter. Thanks to Allie-Dee, jhhhhjfjk89, and Crizzy4RFR for wonderful reviews. I now officially have over 50 and I feel so loved! But now it's time to set a new review goal. So how does helping me get to 75 sound? Wonderful?Good! I knew you'd beexcited! Oh and BTW I know it doesn't look it, but this is really about the same length as most of my chapters it just has less lines skipped.

**Part 17: Dreaming**

Why were they doing this to him? They'd backed him into a corner. He was lost, alone, afraid. Why couldn't they see? Why was he letting them do this to him? Why didn't he just ask them to stop? They would, he knew that. Even Ray was smart enough to know when it was time to quit, and if someone didn't quit bugging Travis, you could be certain that Ray would put his foot down to stop them. Ray was the kind of person that took the time to actually try and understand other people; it frustrated him so much that Travis was so good at hiding the truth about himself, his feelings, and his past. Ray didn't know that he was doing it; it was simply an instinct there from his birth, it was something he couldn't avoid. But it made Travis all the better learning how to fool Ray. Maybe it was hard to keep things from his friends, and maybe that's why Travis didn't ask them to stop bugging him. Maybe he was afraid that if he did then they'd see something they didn't see before, and maybe they would exploit his new weakness.

They didn't understand the memories, how could they? Travis was so lucky, no siblings to bug him, his parents let him roam free, and he was the best when it came to history and a lot of machinery. He was the one who had made RFR possible, and yet, Robbie had been the only one of the 3 who was truly grateful. Maybe that wasn't true, but it didn't matter. He was trying so hard not to remember…

Suddenly, Travis woke up. It was 5:00 in the morning; school didn't start for a few hours. Normally he wasn't up till 6:00, but he could make an exception. He had a little thinking to do after having that dream last night. He'd had that dream so many times throughout the years that it was second nature to him, but every time he had the dream it managed to be different. This time he'd been at the Underground, and now he felt like walking there…maybe to set something about his dream straight. It didn't matter he was already walking there, he couldn't turn back after starting something.

He kicked an aluminum can along as he walked, the crunching noises of the can against his foot and as it rattled to its next resting place calmed him as he remembered something about his friends, and he even smiled once. The walk seemed longer than normal, but maybe that was because he hadn't taken the time to get out of his pajamas into proper clothes before heading out into the chilly morning. He could feel the stones beneath his shoes as he walked, they seemed to welcome him and guide him toward the Underground. Good thing no one who wasn't an RFR DJ ever got that feeling, or they might just be ruined.

He opened the door to the station, and the chilly air mixing with the air of the Underground made him shudder. The inside of the station wasn't much warmer than the air outside, but he felt more welcome there than anywhere else, he truly mattered in the Underground. He fiddled with some of the buttons back in his station, checking to make sure they still worked. It was lucky not many people lived in the area, as at night when there were so few other noises you could hear the echoes of the sounds from the Underground from outside or in the closest buildings.

Travis shrugged as he settled down onto the couch in the main area of the Underground. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he kept thinking about them. His friends would never understand what he went through day in and day out, so he hadn't told them anything. And he probably never would.


	18. Mother Mode 5 23 05

**A/N: **Over the next few days/weeks I'm not sure how much writing I'll get done because I'm having a few personal problems. I hope they don't interfere with my writing as I'm sure all of us anxious out-of-school-for-the-summer kids want to read a few fics a day, but I'm not sure how much I'll be able to concentrate on my fic. I'll keep up with my writing, but if things get in the way I'm not sure the writing will be as good as normal. I just thought I'd mention this so you guys don't begin to think I've lost my touch or interest in this fic. Of course since it's summer that means there'll be more free time to write :)! Thanks to Allie-Dee, birdsofmorrigan, LyingUnder-BlueMoons, Crizzy4RFR, and redtape43 for excellent reviews! We're almost up to 75 reviews and that's an accomplishment we should all be proud of! I mean I couldn't have done it without you guys! Thanks so much for your patience and continued reading of my story, now before babbling any more I leave you to chapter 18!

**Part 18: Mother Mode**

He took a deep breath, sighed, gathered himself, and then pushed the door open. People scattered all about in the cafeteria, there was no way she'd see him was there? Oh wait she was friends with Lily; of course she'd see him. She'd already be at the table, watching and waiting. He wondered if she'd notice him and leave before he got there, or make him suffer by burning her gaze into him. He couldn't bare that. It was already hard enough...much too hard…people his age shouldn't have hardships like this. But what could he do? It was all part of being Travis Strong, all part of the life he'd never told his friends about. So he gathered his courage and walked into the cafeteria, casting short glances about looking for her, but she wasn't there. He sighed in relief and a small smile plastered itself on his lips before he could stop it.

"Hey Swami, what're you smiling about?" Ray asked.

At that Travis frowned, but he didn't answer.

"What'd I do?" Ray asked.

Robbie put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Ray, if you don't already know…"

"What he still hasn't gotten used to me calling him Swami?" Ray asked.

"You know something, Ray," Robbie asked, "you're dumber than you look! He never liked that name, and he's not going to get 'used' to it!"

"Oh," Ray stated. "Are you sure that's all that's bugging him?"

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked.

Ray seemed lost in space for a moment, "Uh nothing, man."

"Yeah right," Robbie shot at him.

"It's nothing, really." Ray assured him.

Robbie wasn't convinced, but amazingly for once Ray wasn't talking. "What's gotten into you Ray?"

"Hmm?" Ray asked.

Robbie just shook his head, and the 2 quickly walked over to where Lily was sitting. Soon Travis joined them, looking somewhat glum, which was really amazing considering that he never showed emotion of any kind whatsoever.

"So how was your date?" Ray greeted him.

Travis nearly choked on a bite of his food, and immediately Lily switched into concerned mother mode and began to act like Travis was her own son and was going to die.

"Lily, I'm fine," He assured her coughing.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"What happened, Travis?" Robbie asked.

"What?" Travis was confused.

"When I mentioned your date with Parker, you nearly choked!" Ray exclaimed.

"My date with Parker?" Travis wondered.

"Yeah, when you hang out with your girlfriend it usually counts as a date!" Ray explained.

Travis looked at his wrist, and then suddenly exclaimed, "I gotta go."

"But you just got here1" Robbie countered.

"And you haven't finished your lunch!" Ray offered.

"Ray, is food all you think about?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Ray answered, "Especially at lunch time."

Robbie laughed.

"Hey Lily, since Travis won't tell what did Parker say about their date?" Ray asked.

"She didn't," Lily explained, "I haven't seen her at all today, and you know come to think of it I didn't see her yesterday either."

"So where is she?" Robbie asked.

"You know Parker, she's probably off with Meg talking Band." Lily responded.

Ray nodded, "Yeah, without the lead singer; that makes sense."

"Ray, not everything to do with No Man's Land involves me," Lily offered.


	19. Great Friend 5 28 05

**A/N: **Here is part 19 of our little journey. I'd like to thank jhhhhjfjk89 and Torri-Chiobie for their awesome reviews and all of you for your awesome support in my writing! It's so much fun to write this story and I'm getting closer and closer to 75 reviews as we speak!

**Part 19: Great Friend**

It had been a very quiet Friday so far. It was now the very end of the last period of the day. It wasn't long before RFR would fill the stations once again. But Lily wasn't thinking about that. She hadn't talked to Parker for a few days, and apparently neither had Meg. They'd seen Parker around, but it was like she was avoiding them. And that was really not like Parker at all. Of course in the midst of her thoughts the bell rang and Lily was forced to abandon the idea as she joined 2 of her closest friends and headed down to the underground to give another broadcast. Robbie wouldn't be joining them today. They didn't know what he was up to, but Robbie rarely missed a show so it must have been something important. They all scurried into the station and quickly sat at their special microphones turning their heads to watch the countdown clock. And then Travis signaled the 3-2-1 sign.

"I'm Shady Lane and I'm wondering: How do you know when a friend is avoiding you?" Even though Question Mark wasn't there that didn't mean they wouldn't still have the famous opening line.

"Well Shady, I'd probably say that when a friend is avoiding you they do everything they can not to come face-to-face with you." Ray explained.

"How can you be certain a friend is avoiding you and not someone else?" Travis asked. "We as Humans tend not to notice in these situations if someone is present every time a friend seems to be avoiding you."

"Thank you, Smog, for that very insightful view!" Lily joked, "And now here's a song to help you decide if your friend is avoiding you!"

It went on much the same way for the rest of the broadcast, and the whole time Lily wondered about what Ray and Travis had said. She'd seen Parker look at her smile, then frown and continue walking away but acting slightly different. So what was going on! Soon enough the show was over and the 3 started joking about Robbie having missed the whole ordeal. After a few minutes Lily said goodbye and left, leaving Ray and Travis slightly confused. Of course she planned to go home and call Parker to find out what was going on, but when she called Parker wasn't there and her dad didn't know where she was, but promised that when she got home he'd have her call. So Lily plopped down on her bed and began looking at a magazine, but she was a little skeptical as Parker's dad had a bad memory and would probably forget the conversation. She sighed and turned the page of her magazine hoping that the phone would ring soon. About 5 minutes later it did, and Lily jumped having not expected it.

"I'll get it!" She called picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Lily!" Ray replied.

No Parker.

"Anyway, Lily, Travis and I were wondering where you went after RFR today…I mean you just left." Ray pointed out.

"You AND Travis?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Ok, fine, just me…but still Lily where'd you go?" He asked again.

"I went home," Lily explained.

"Lily…" Ray apparently wanted more for a story.

Lily sighed, "I went home to call Parker."

"Oh the whole 'being avoided by friends' thing, huh," Ray said cheerfully.

Lily nodded not thinking that Ray couldn't see, but upon realizing her mistake said "Yeah."

"So it's nothing serious?" Ray asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily responded.

"Well, normally when you move THAT quickly you've been taken over by aliens or something." Ray explained.

Lily laughed; Ray always knew how to make her laugh. They'd been friends for so long that they each knew practically everything about the other.

"Lily, Tim's here, and he's still mad about the whole me trying to get revenge on him thing so I have to go hide." Ray offered.

That apparently was his way of saying goodbye because he immediately hung up and didn't even give Lily a chance to say goodbye. She sighed as she hung up and tossed the phone aside before turning back to her magazine. Ray wasn't as dumb as he acted, he was very observant of other people's feelings. Lily had learned that years ago when her hamster had died and ray had been the one to comfort her. Sometimes it was a little bit scary, but it made him a great friend. And Lily was definitely grateful for that.


	20. So Many Ways to Say No 6 9 05

**A/N: **I just got back from vacation so of course I was a little exhausted from jet lag, but I'm here writing for all you faithful readers :) I hope you haven't forgotten my story, as if you have then you will never know the truth and of course that would make me sad. Not to mention that I'd never get my 75 reviews! And hey we're so close that I'm positive we'll make it! As always thanks to my kind reviewers Crizzy4RFR and jhhhhjfjk89! I tried to upload earlier but my comp was having probs and I'm a little confused by the sight so I apologize for not uploading yesterday.

**Part 20: So Many Ways to Say No**

Lily lay on her bed for a few minutes more before, suddenly, the doorbell rang. Puzzled she sat up wondering who was at the door.

"I'll get it!" She called, and then suddenly felt stupid as her parents were out.

Quickly she crept toward the stairs and then the front door where, to her amazement and utter shock, stood Parker.

"Randall!" She pleaded, "Can I come in?"

Lily nodded and opened the door wider so Parker could enter.

Instinctively Parker headed directly for the couch and took a seat waiting for Lily to come and hover over her with questions, but before Lily got a chance to ask them she blurted out, "I think Travis hates me."

Lily was very confused, "What? Come on Parker, no, no way, nah Travis doesn't hate you."

"Wow, I never knew there were so many ways to say 'no'!" Parker exclaimed.

"Off subject," Lily countered.

Parker's expression suddenly down graded to a very helpless look of remorse.

"Why do you think Travis hates you?" Lily offered.

Parker looked at her feet trying to come up with a good response, but all she could think of to say was "He's been avoiding me lately."

Lily looked at her sternly, "Haven't you been doing the same thing to me?"

Parker looked shocked, "No, why did you think I was?"

"Oh just because every time I see you in the halls you quickly run away," Lily explained, "But other than that I'd say there was no way of knowing you were avoiding me."

"Randall, it's not you I was avoiding…you were just…he was just…Travis always seemed to be with you and I could never catch you without him," Parker sputtered.

"Oh." Lily replied.

"Lily, if you thought I hated you I'm so sorry…it's just you know…" Parker apologized.

"Actually, Parker, Travis thinks you hate him too," Lily informed her.

Parker blinked in surprise, "But I thought…after what happened…you know…I thought he'd."

"Parker you're babbling," Lily noted.

Parker smiled at the comment.

"Now tell me, what exactly did you mean by 'after what happened'?" Lily enquired.

Parker looked puzzled, "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Lily asked.

Although stubborn, Parker was finally convinced to tell Lily the truth.

"You remember that day that Travis and I went to Mickey's?" Parker began.

Lily nodded.

"Good. Anyway, to make a long story short…I was in one of my talk, talk, talk moods, and Travis was in his…meditation is good mood. Of course my talking isn't welcome on days like that…so we got into an argument." Parker explained.

"An argument! What sort of argument?" Lily probed.

"Well I sort of mentioned that we never have much time to be together and that when we are I always wanna tell him stuff. And um I kind of also mentioned how annoying it was that he was busy every day at the exact same time and I had no idea what he was always doing that prevented us from spending time together and he sort of laughed, smiled, and then became angry accusing me of being accusatory…or something…and not taking the time to consider his 'other priorities' and I then started yelling at him to tell me what he meant and he sort of stood up and walked away…or rather ran and…" Parker continued.

"Parker!" Lily interrupted, "You're babbling."

"Am I?" She returned.

"Yes…so let me get this straight, you think that because Travis was being Travis that he hates you…is that right?" Lily eyed her suspiciously.

"That about covers it…" Parker replied, "But, Randall, if you'd been there…wait what are you doing?"

"Calling Travis," Lily replied, "He's gonna come over here and you two are gonna work this out."

"Ah, but Randall!" Parker complained.

"No buts," Stated Lily sternly. "Now just stay right here and I'll call Travis."

"What if he's busy?" Parker asked hopefully.

"I'll tell him it's an emergency." Lily responded.

"But it isn't," Parker countered.

Lily gave Parker a look that said 'are you crazy! Of course it's an emergency! Two of my best friends are having a very big relationship problem that I don't want them to break-up because of. So if you don't think it's an emergency then I can call a psychiatrist instead and we'll have you in a mental health ward in no time. And unless you want that then I suggest you believe that this is the biggest emergency you will ever in your entire life face. Parker was of course stunned and intimidated and gave no further struggles.


	21. Part of the Deal 6 13 05

**A/N: **First off I would like to thank my kind and wonderful reviewers who have gotten me so close to my goal (Only 2 to go and then I'll set a new one!) jhhhhjfjk89, LyingUnder-BlueMoons, and Crizzy4RFR! And no it wasn't too much trouble getting part 20 out to you guys, I rather had fun writing that part :)! I would also like to inform my unregistered readers that anonymous reviews have been enabled. I had no clue that they weren't and when I found out they were I kicked myself and quickly enabled them. It isn't fair for you guys to not be able to share your opinions and I also realize that sometimes it's easier to tell the truth if I don't know who you are. Also if you like Degrassi feel free to check out my latest fic Behind Brown Eyes. But enough with the rambling, on to the show!

**Part 21: Part of the Deal**

Travis was not expecting a call from Lily today, but when she said it was urgent he had no choice but get to her place quickly. They rarely called each other, and he assumed that this was because she was busy talking to Ray, Robbie, or Parker and in the past even Audrey. So if this really was urgent as she claimed why had she called him? Well he was about to find out as he would soon reach his destination.

There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Lily smiled.

"You really didn't have to tell him it was urgent!" Parker protested.

"I know, but it got him here quicker," Lily countered.

Lily opened the door.

"So Lily what's so urgent?" Travis asked and then he saw Parker and frowned. The look on his face was menacing, and in fact Lily had never seen such an expression on him. "Parker? What're you doing here?"

"Now then, since you're both here," Lily put her arms over their shoulders and dragged them closer together, "We're gonna work out your problems."

"Randall, that wasn't part of the deal!" Parker begged.

"And what do you have to say, Travis? Since you guys hate me we might as well get all our feelings out in the open," Lily explained.

"Lily, are you feeling alright?" Travis asked.

"This isn't about me," She stated. "Now are you guys gonna start talking or do I have to make you?"

"Why were you avoiding me?" Travis asked.

"I was mad," Parker shrugged.

"Well?" Lily nudged them.

But instead of talking the pair sat quietly on Lily's couch. This was not the miraculous 'I forgive you', hug, kiss scene that Lily had pictured, and she didn't even know what was going on. Parker loved to talk and she wasn't talking which really made no sense at all in a situation like this.

But then Travis started to talk, "Look, Parker, what happened happened, that can't be changed, but it's in the past and Buddha teaches to let the past stay in the past."

Parker nodded, "So does that mean we can start dating again?"

Travis didn't seem sure, "I don't know, it depends."

"Depends on what?" Parker asked.

"If we both want to or not," Travis explained.

"Well do you?" Parker question.

Travis smiled, "Only if you do."

Lily had never seen this side of Travis before. He was always cryptic and never shared his feelings. She found it interesting that without even trying Parker could turn him into a softy, and if Lily wasn't mistaken they'd even forgotten she was there. Until she cleared her throat that is, and both heads popped up instantaneously.

"Look, guys, I gotta go," Travis informed them.

Parker frowned, "Already?"

Travis nodded and then quickly left.

"Looks like you two are back together," Lily smiled.

"You think?" Parker asked sarcastically, "Hey, Randall, you wanna go do something?"

Lily looked at her watch, and realized Travis was right it was almost time for a special after hours RFR broadcast, "Sorry, Parker, I gotta go too." And she quickly rushed out leaving a baffled Parker sitting quietly by herself.

"What's up with Randall?" Parker asked herself as she left Lily's house. "She's busy so often that it's almost suspicious. One of these day's I'm gonna follow her and find out what she's up to…and what about Travis?" She laughed to herself, "Looks like I'll be doing a lot of following."


	22. Dream Team 6 20 05

**A/N: **Here's the long awaited part 22. (Crickets chirp) Ok maybe not. Anyway thanks to the lovely and wonderful LyingUnder-BlueMoons, jhhhhjfjk89, Ana, javi14, and Crizzy4RFR for outstanding and positively wonderful reviews. It's official I now have 75 reviews! (Ok 78 but who's counting) And an extra thanks to my 75 reviewer jhhhhjfjk89, but I don't want the rest of you to fell unspecial because without you all he'd have had to send me 75 reviews to get this honor so you'd better be thankful jhhhhjfjk89. Well now I have to set a new goal and if you read my profile you already know what it is! Yup that's right 100 reviews! We've only got 22(not 23,lol sorry about that little typo)to go so keep those reviews coming and I'll keep the story coming. Fair trade off don't you think? Of course as many of you have requested and awaited the whole Travis thing will come back for a major role in the next part until then I'm sure you'll be waiting with baited breath. Of course it's here too so without further ado I welcome you to read part 22! (Hey that rhymed!)

**Part 22: Dream Team**

"There's definitely something up with Travis!" Parker informed Lily, Robbie, and Ray at lunch the next Monday.

"Really? What?" Ray asked her.

"He's being all mysterious lately," Parker shrugged.

"Swami is always mysterious!" Ray responded.

"I know, but that's not what I mean!" Parker commented.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

But Parker didn't get the chance to explain because suddenly Robbie shouted at Ray to "Stop it".

"Stop it Ray!" Robbie turned away from him.

"What've you got there, Robbie?" Ray asked tugging at a piece of paper in Robbie's hand.

"Let go!" Robbie said frustrated.

Ray won the battle and held up the piece of paper triumphantly before reading it, "No way a letter from Kim!"

"Ooh a letter from Kim, what's it say?" Lily mocked.

"None of your business!" Robbie informed her.

"Correction, Robbie, it is our business…or mine at least! She wrote about me!" Ray sounded angry.

"That doesn't make it your business!" Robbie grabbed for the letter.

"Robbie, why are you reading it at school during lunch anyway?" Parker questioned.

Robbie blushed, "I got it this morning, I didn't have any time to read it at home!"

"Anyway, Parker, back to what you were saying. How's Travis being weird?"

"Well sometimes he just suddenly ends a date for no reason acting really flustered," She explained, "He didn't used to do that."

"I can see your point," Ray said thoughtfully.

"Oh please, Ray, you couldn't see a killer whale in an inch of water!" Robbie laughed.

"Robbie, this is serious! Something's bugging our pal and we should be worried about him," Ray informed him seriously.

"Speaking of Strong, where is he?" Parker inquired.

"I haven't seen him around today," Lily shrugged.

"Wait!" Ray giggled, "What's he doing over there with Ed and Ted?"

"Dunno, Ray, but he's coming our way," Robbie stated.

"Hey guys," Travis greeted as he took a seat and Ray and Robbie continued to fight over the letter.

"Awww, it says here that she's now Principal Laller's pet too!" Ray pointed out gleefully.

"Poor child, she goes from Principal Waller to Principal Laller," Travis stated sympathetically.

"And she's just as much of a suck up!" Ray laughed.

"The principals of the world are not safe," Travis smiled.

"Not funny guys!" Robbie shouted.

"Come on, Robbie, you know we don't really mean any of this stuff but after what she wrote about me I should have the right to say whatever I want about her!" Ray complained.

"Fine! Whatever!" Robbie gave in.

Travis and Ray shook hands, "Wow that was easy."

"Hey, Swami, so what exactly were you doing over there with Ed and Ted?" Ray asked.

Travis didn't answer.

"Oh come on, Travis, we won't laugh at you," Lily assured him.

"Lighten up, Swami, we're all pals here!" Ray patted his shoulder, but Travis pulled away from him.

"What's up Strong?" Parker asked.

Travis' eyes turned to fire, but he quietly whispered, "Never call me Swami!" and left.

The others were dumbfounded, "Ok we seriously have to find out what's up with him!"

"Don't even bother," Parker shook her head, "He won't talk."

Just then Ed and Ted came over asking where Travis was.

"Well, if you see him tell him we need to borrow more of those history books of his," Ed said.

"We're trying to round out our talents more so we're better in science," Ted explained.

"That and the fact that we're failing history," Ed shrugged and then walked off.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Robbie stuttered.

"Ed and Ted failing something?" Ray asked, "Very scarey."

Robbie nodded and laughed.

"Oh come on guys, it's not like you haven't failed a class before," Lily pointed out.

"Lily, the last time I checked we weren't the dream team."


	23. Follow the Travis 6 28 05

**A/N: **Ok so it's been a few days since my last installment, big deal! And so what if I thought today was the 26th and not the 28th until my dad came in and started making a fuss over the fact that tomorrow is my mother's birthday? And then so what if I frantically put part 23 together in an attempt to keep the tradition going. In case you guys didn't notice I've always managed to post on the 28th of every month. I never realized until last month about it, but lol. Yeah it all started on the 28th of February and the next month I posted on the 28th and again the next month not even realizing it. By the time month 4 rolled around I'd caught on and made a point to make the post and now I'm doing so again. So yes this means that you guys have been officially reading my story for 5 months! I'd have to say 23 parts in 5 months ain't bad. (Especially considering some of my friends who are also writers can't even get 3 out in that space of time and I'm not sure but I think they're jealous that I can) Well for the 22nd time I'd love to thank Crizzy4RFR, ManaMage, and jhhhhjfjk89 for stupendous reviews and I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers for their continued support! Oh and one more thing don't forget to wish me a happy b-day July 9th! (Or I might stop writing this story, no I'm just kidding)

**Part 23: Follow the Travis**

Today was Saturday and the latest "Swami incident" had been forgotten. Travis and Parker were sitting quietly, well as quietly as you can when you're with Parker, at Mickey's drinking their drinks happily on a date. Nothing could spoil this wonderful day.

"Hey guys!" Ray called, "Wow what a coincidence finding you here at noon on a Saturday."

Well almost nothing.

"Hi Ray," Parker greeted motioning for him to come join them.

"Yeah I didn't have anything else to do so I figured I'd come hang out with the ladies at Mickey's." Ray informed them.

"You've certainly got a large selection," Travis said sarcastically.

"Well how was I supposed to know that no one would be here?" Ray asked.

"Well," Parker smiled, "You could have checked the sign."

"So there's a stupid sign that says it's couple's day and you should go on a romantic date? Big deal!" Ray said.

"Well, it's keeping all the non single ladies away," Travis pointed out.

"Oh," Ray said, "Hey uh anyway Travis is there any way I can borrow your history notes? There's a major quiz on Monday and I kind of fell asleep all last week."

"Sure, Ray," Travis gave in, "Uh listen Parker I gotta go."

"Go? Where?" Parker asked suspiciously, especially consideringTravis never let Ray borrow his notes so easily.

"Home, Anneke will be waiting." Travis lied.

Parker nodded though by the look on Travis' face she could tell he wasn't telling the truth or at least not all of it.

When he was gone she turned to Ray and asked, "Ray are you up to a game of follow the Travis?"

Ray chuckled, "You're evil! Let's go!"

"I thought you'd want to join me," She smiled and the two quickly left.

"Where'd he go?" Parker asked when they found he was no where in sight.

"I think I have an idea," He said leading her toward a shortcut down an ally.

"Travis wouldn't go this way," Parker stated.

"You really don't know him," Ray teased her, but quickly quieted as they weren't far from where Travis was standing.

"Why's he stopped?" Parker whispered.

Ray shrugged.

"Maybe he's looking for something," Parker wondered.

Just then Travis bent over and after picking up a small object continued walking with Ray and Parker in close pursuit. Travis had been telling the truth about one thing, he was going home. Parker and Ray hid behind a large bush hoping he wouldn't see them.

"Let's see what he does next," Parker said.

Ray nodded.

When Travis emerged from the house neither of his followers got a very good glance at what he was carrying, but it became quite apparent that he was in a hurry to get somewhere. And as it turns out the place he was going was a local duck pond. And Ray was being his usual childish self laughing at any odd movements Travis made. And then he saw what Travis was carrying. At first it looked like an empty picture frame, but on closer inspection he could tell that it was the same picture he'd seen on the desk in Travis' house.

"What's he doing here?" Parker asked.

"I don't know, but look at what he's carrying." Ray told her.

"Why? What's so important about a picture frame?" She asked.

"Well why don't you ask him that?" Ray said snottily.

Parker laughed, "I never would have thought of that."

"It's the same picture I saw when I went in his house that day, you know the one he was very protective of?" Ray asked.

Parker squinted at the picture, "It looks like a picture of a girl."

"It is." Ray pointed out, "And he hates when it's mentioned.

"He hates it when you call him Swami, but you still do that!" She shouted though not loud enough for Travis to hear.

Ray looked confused, "He does?"

Parker sighed, "You never noticed?"

"Uhhh…" Ray began.

Parker shook her head, "And you say I don't know him!"

Parker looked at her watch, "It's 3:30 we've been here for an hour!"

Just then as if he'd heard them say that Travis began to leave.

"The crow is on the move again, let's get going!" Parker grabbed Ray's arm.

"Wait, Parker! Don't you think you should stop following him?" Ray asked.

"No." She shook her head.

"What I mean is don't you think it's better that I keep going and you don't 'cause if someone has to get caught I'd rather it be me," Ray explained frantically.

Reluctantly Parker gave in, because after all Ray was probably right and Parker wasn't in the mood to get dumped.

"That was a close one," Ray thought to himself as he winked at her and continued on in the same direction Travis had headed. Only this time he wasn't following Travis, he knew exactly where he was headed. The Underground. Of course when Parker asked he'd have to come up with a brilliant excuse of where Travis hadn't but had gone. But at least RFR was safe for now. And when he joined his friends for the broadcast no one was any the wiser.


	24. The Man is in the Game 7 14 05

**A/N: **Hi again everyone!Well my b-day came and went, but it wasn't in vain! I got some awesome gifts and have been so busy over the past 5 days taking care of my wonderful new calico kitten Sage that I just now got around to writing. In fact if I can write a complete sentence without her supposed help as she stomps around my keyboard then I'll be amazed. Wow I did it! Yes anyway I'd like to give a big thanks to my treasured reviewers Crizzy4RFR, jhhhhjfjk89, and Gutter and Grace! And also to you guys out there who take the time to read my fic it has (shocked)705 hits! Wait just yesterday it had 548 hits, wow man you guys must have been getting anxious or something.

**Part 24: The Man is in the Game**

Ray was at a loss of what to do next. He couldn't stop Parker from inevitably finding out about RFR by himself and there was no one he could turn to for help, or at least no one he wanted to turn to. And how would his fellow DJs react if they learned Parker was this close to uncovering RFR. He had barely been able to stop the discovery yesterday and he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop her again. Of course then there was Parker…she would no doubt be wondering what happened with Travisyesterday and Ray was dreading this encounter more than any. He wasn't exactly the best liar in the world…

"Hey Ray," Parker greeted walking up to his locker.

He motioned a greeting with his hand before hastily returning to the relentless lock on his locker. The lock had become so much of a distraction that he hadn't realized just who was standing behind him…until it was too late.

"How'd it go yesterday?" She asked openly.

"Fine," He shrugged not realizing what she meant.

"So where'd he go?" She asked.

Suddenly realization dawned and a lightning bolt struck his face, "Where did who go?" He asked stupidly.

"Duh, Travis!" She informed him.

"Oh," He smiled, "No where important."

"And where would 'no where important' be?" She asked simply.

"We went in a giant circle back to Mickey's," He stated.

"Ray, that's a little impossible, I went back and waited 45 minutes at least and you never showed up," She notified him.

"Oh, you don't know?" He asked.

"Know what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"There's a short cut through Travis' route, he he, I didn't know either but we must have gotten there before you. You see he was looking for you hoping you might still be there, but when he didn't find you well he left and went home," He explained nervously.

She nodded, "You'll have to show me the short cut sometime," and with a smile walked off.

"What was that about?" Robbie asked as he approached his own locker.

"Nothing," Ray said before realizing that Robbie might just be a good person to confide in, "Hey um…Robbie I got a question."

Robbie looked confused, "What, Ray?"

"What would you say if I told you that Parker found out about RFR?" He asked.

"She what!" Robbie exclaimed.

"No, it's a hypothetical question," Ray assured him.

Robbie shook his head, "Ray, don't even joke about that."

"I'm not, she almost did discover it," Ray muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Robbie asked.

Not feeling like repeating himself for fear of the lecture he would get he simply said, "Nothing."

Robbie nodded, "Ray what do you think of a new 'Choose' segment on RFR?"

"Huh?" Ray asked.

"You know, a segment with choose. We can give situations to our viewers or to each other." He explained, "So what do you think."

"Honestly Robbie, it's a dead giveaway about who we are. Have you ever seen anyone else playing Choose? And even if no one notices Choose would catch on as a world wide fab and it wouldn't be ours anymore." Ray said truthfully.

"I never knew Choose was so important to you," Robbie said puzzled.

Ray put his arm around Robbie's shoulders, "Robbie, Robbie, Robbie in the immortal words of Lily Randall 'The game is not in the man, the man is in the game'."

Robbie's face became even more confused, "Ray, that made no sense, and aren't you exaggerating with the whole 'worldwide fab' thing?"

"I know, but we were only 4 when Lily said it," Ray joked.

"And it relates to your feelings on Choose how?" Robbie asked.

Ray thought for a moment and then shrugged, "I guess it doesn't, it just sounded good in the moment."

"Ray, somehow you always manage to amaze me," Robbie laughed.


	25. Disaster in a Nutshell 7 28 05

**A/N: **Allright I'll admit it's been a while, and I know that 2 chapters in a month is a little out of my style, but really cut me some slack. It's been a VERY busy month what with my birthday, Harry Potter 6, and Star Wars III. Both of the latter were quite beautifully sad (sniff). And I had a dreaded bit of writers block, but I've decided to bring us into a major section of action and suspense. And really I have about 3 chapters planned out in my mind, and before you ask part 26 is coming along great and should be out soon. I actually wrote this a few days ago (Monday I think), but in keeping with tradition it's being posted on you guessed it the 28th! Of course now I've gotten into another mess tutoring my friend's sister in math, but I should have plenty of time to write! I don't know how much longer this fanfic will be, but I know there is plenty of action still to come as long as I can keep an audience! I'd like to thank jhhhhjfjk89 and Crizzy4RFR for awesome reviews. Salutations and I hope you enjoy!

**Part 25: Disaster in a Nutshell**

He'd come this close to blowing his cover. What had he been thinking? Robbie didn't need to know about the whole 'following Travis and nearly discovering RFR' thing. No one did. The first part was his and Parker's secret, and the second part was just HIS secret. If word got out it might sever the fragile bonds within the group. That had already almost happened one time; RFR had been on the brink of extinction! Now if Travis found out that he was being followed it was almost guaranteed he'd break up with Parker and never talk to Ray again. If things were bad enough Parker would either stop being friends with Lily or drag her into the feud on her side and Travis would lose another friend. Travis and Lily would then in turn stop coming to RFR, and Robbie would be panicking because one of them might let the secret out in a fit of rage or argument in the hall. Ray could kiss all 3 friendships goodbye as they would be appalled by the idea that he went along with Parker's plan in the first place, but if he were really lucky Robbie and Lily wouldn't be mad because it brought them a step closer to solving the Travis mystery; which they could give up all hope of solving.

'And there you have it,' Thought Ray, 'disaster in a nutshell!'

"Ray, what are you thinking about?" Lily asked from beside him.

He'd almost forgotten that he was in the station sitting on the least comfortable and second ugliest couch he'd ever encountered (the first was in his own home). When he'd gotten there just under 10 minutes ago he'd been alone, but apparently sometime during the course of his daydreams Lily had joined him on the same couch.

"Huh?" He asked dazed.

"What are you thinking about?" she repeated cheerily.

"I dunno, I don't remember…" He lied.

Just then Travis burst in the room with Robbie close on his heels, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Travis exclaimed.

"It's says so right in here!" Robbie countered.

"You trust her more than me? Some friend you are!" Travis shouted.

"I can't argue with documents, and besides it's not that big a deal. I just thought…" Robbie tried to calm Travis down, but was interrupted before he could complete his sentence.

"Thought that because you didn't know anything about me that this had to be true?" Travis asked hottily.

Apparently neither had realized that Lily and Ray were sitting there, eyes wide in terrified amazement. Robbie was at a loss for words, Travis was silent, and Ray and Lily still had no clue what was going on. Ray noticed that Robbie was carrying a large yellow envelope, and, still unnoticed, stood to take it. Immediately he realized that it was from Kim and immediately he became annoyed at the idea that she was STILL sending him letters.

"What all this about?" A slightly stunned Lily broke the silence.

Travis glared at her as if noticing for the first time that she was sitting there.

"It's not important," He explained yanking the envelope away from Ray before he could get to its contents.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal," Robbie stated.

"We'd better get ready for RFR," Lily offered changing the subject.

"Lily, we've got half an hour before broadcast," Travis laughed.

"And you're ready?" She asked.

"No," He shrugged.

"My point exactly," She countered.

It was one of the longest and most tense half hours ever, but seeing as they were all in their own little world it was one of the shortest broadcasts they'd ever done. And by the time they were finished the entire 'envelope incident' had been forgotten on the part of all 4 DJs. Robbie was quick to leave mentioning something about computers and Kim, followed a few minutes later by Ray and Travis who were on their way to an open mic night at Mickey's. Lily was left behind to do her usual arranging of cds and preparations for the next day's lineup. She entered Travis' booth and as she opened one of the small cabinets behind his station in which she stored cds a large yellow envelope fell and hit her on the head. She barely noticed it, but set down the few cds in her hands as she looked down and saw the letters K-I-M written boldly on the front. Something struck her and she realized that the envelope might just contain some of the answers to questions she'd had since that day so long ago when she'd met Travis for the first time. And even if it didn't she knew that whatever was in it was very important, and she just couldn't let an opportunity like that slip by.


	26. 411 Your Posse 8 2 05

**A/N: **Hey guys, how ya been? Here's part 26! I don't know if you guys have had any questions rise about this fic, things that confuse you or whatever, but please feel free to mention questions in reviews. If I don't answer assume they'll be answered in the story or that I can't give away the info (which basically goes hand in hand). Yes I admit I've been bad about answering them in the past (though there have been surprisingly few), but I promise to get better about that. We're up to 88 reviews the latest being from jhhhhjfjk89 and Crizzy4RFR so thanks to you guys! 12 to go to the big 100!

**Part 26: 411 Your Posse**

She snatched up the envelope quickly and quietly slipped out of the station looking around, checking, and rechecking to make sure that no one saw her, especially Travis. She made sure to take every long route she could find so she could best guarantee running into none of her friends. It took her 25 minutes and 39 seconds to get home, but it was worth it considering what was at stake. When she was safely in her room she realized she was exhausted from running, and, against her own wishes, fell asleep and didn't wake up till the next morning. She stretched and yawned glancing around for the envelope and finding it not far away. She picked it up and began to rip open one of the sides, but a sudden knock on the front door made her hide it in panic.

"Peanut, it's for you, your friends Parker and Megan!" Came the call from upstairs.

'What are they doing here?' Lily asked herself as she made her way toward them.

"You ready?" Parker asked.

"Huh?" Lily was confused.

"Don't you remember? Today is girl's day out!" Parker explained.

"I forgot," Explained Lily tensely.

"You really should 411 your posse more often, Randall!" Joked Parker with a grin.

"If you were Ray I'd punch you," Lily stated angrily.

"Good thing she's not," Megan spoke for the first time.

Without protest Lily followed her band mates out of the house, and in the direction of, what she assumed was, Mickey's. It seemed odd that Parker had grown so fond of Mickey's especially since Lily usually only went there with Ray, Robbie, and Travis, but she supposed times were changing (hopefully for the better) and, unfortunately, that envelope would have to wait.

It was a very odd meeting for the 3 friends because not only was Megan not talking, neither was Lily. Even Parker was quieter than normal, but that was probably explained by the fact that no one else was talkingand she'd run out of topics (overusing several).

"What's on your mind, Randall?" She asked finally.

Lily, who was still thinking about the glory of uncovering whatever was in that envelope, did not respond.

"Lily?" Parker repeated.

"Oh, um, nothing really," Lily shrugged.

"Spit it out Randall!" Parker prodded.

Lily shook her head, "It's nothing."

"I'll be the judge of that," Parker replied.

"How can you if I don't tell you?" Lily smirked.

"Good point," Parker stated, "But not good enough."

Try as she might, and even with Megan's help, Parker couldn't get anything out of Lily until…

"Still worried about Travis?" She inquired.

Lily's eyes grew wider at the question, "Yeah." She responded truthfully.

You would expect that eventually Parker would get jealous and assume that the 'kiss' she'd heard so little about had actually meant something, but being the kind and understanding friend she is this was not the case. In fact she completely dropped the subject, giving Lily the option to, or not to, bring it back up. Silence filled the small table while Parker tried to think of a new subject to ramble on about, however, not finding one she finally decided to stop talking.

By the time of Parker's marvelous realization that she didn't have to talk, it was getting quite late by Lily standards. It was already 3:15, and, though she knew it would be all right if she skipped it, she had an RFR broadcast to get to if she could just slip away…

"Listen guys, I've got to go," Lily suddenly burst out jumping up in panic.

"You haven't even finished your milk shake," Parker said.

"It's just that I have to be somewhere," Lily explained with a smile and left.

"You know something, Megan? She always leaves at about this time," Parker trailed off.

Megan nodded though slightly confused.

"So does Travis…" She thought aloud suddenly, "I wonder where they go…"

"I'm going to follow her, you in?" She asked smiling.

"No," Was Megan's simple reply.


	27. Saturday Broadcasts 8 17 05

**A/N: **Well school starts today for me. Actually it starts in about 2 hours, but I have nothing else to do so I decided to finish writing. I hope school doesn't interfere too much guys,but if it does you can probably expect a while before the next post. (though I will no matter what keep up our little update tradition!) So now that's said, I can thank my reviewers Crizzy4RFR, jhhhhjfjk89, and Gutter and Grace! To any of youwhom this question applies you may certainly add this story or any of my others to your c2s. (I must admit that little column looks so lonely with zeroes, so feel free!) Now on to the story and wish me luck at school!

**Part 27: Saturday Broadcasts**

Lily made it to the station with about five minutes to spare.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of these Saturday broadcasts," She said slyly.

"Like you have anything better to do!" Joked Ray.

"Actually, yes I do," Lily explained.

"Alright, guys, stop arguing," Robbie said in a voice of authority gaining replies of 'no' from Ray and nothing from Lily. The argument did, however, stop because after that Travis began to mark the countdown from 5.

AAA

As Parker rounded the corner, she could see no trace of Lily. Confused, she leaned against the side of what appeared to be a shed.

"Where did that Randall go now?" She asked herself softly, but suddenly she heard the unmistakable voice of Robbie McGrath and she moved toward the window so she could hear better. But, as she stood there she could only hear snippets of conversation.

"You're…Free…I'm…and…wondering…when…stop asking…"

"Well I…don't start…have…"

"Pronto you…!"

"Oww!"

"…you…never…too many…"

"Thanks…for…enlightening speech…never…survived…"

"While…argue…song."

For some unexplained reason Parker chose that moment to burst through the door and confront whoever was inside. She was in for the shock of her life when she realized exactly what she'd stumbled upon. Ray was staring at her with wide, frightened eyes, Robbie was unaware of their visitor, but had he known she was there it is almost certain he would have been screaming, Travis looked as if a ghost had suddenly impaled him in the chest with a medal rod, and Lily was trying to stand up and give a false explanation, however unsuccessfully. Parker stared around the room at the microphones, cds, and other items strewn about, her jaw open wider than was naturally possible as the realization dawned on her. This was the RFR station. How could she have been so stupid? She should have realized where they'd been going every day at 4:00. How could she not have known? And most importantly why hadn't Lily and Travis told her?

Travis was the first to speak, "Parker." He said dumbly.

An eerie silence filled the room, no one spoke. They simply listened to the last few notes in the song that was playing. Once the song was over everyone waited expectantly to see who would break the silence, but it seemed no one knew what to do next.

"Uh…we're not done arguing yet," Travis explained into his microphone, "how about another song?"

He flipped a switch and the room, once again, returned to silence. It was almost as if everyone's voice had been drained at the exact same moment, and all around the world was silence. But, as if a bullet, Parker's voice soon filled the void.

"So this is RFR?" She asked in outrage.

No one spoke, again the song played out, and again Travis flipped a switch and started a new one.

"So this is RFR?" She repeated in a more forceful tone.

Ray bowed his head, waiting for Robbie to explode or for Travis and Lily to suddenly talk. He certainly wouldn't, this was all his fault in the first place.

"Yes." Lily stated suddenly.

Parker stared at her.

"Lily, I think you'd better take Parker and fill her in. We can cover for you." Robbie offered calmly, though his face showed emotions far from calm.

Lily nodded, "I think we should go, Parker, we need to talk."

Obediently Parker followed her out of the underground, anger growing at how naïve she had been and how Lily could lie to her for so long.

**A/N: **I'm sure that you can figure out the whole conversation Parker overhears, but I suppose telling you that it is supposed to be about questions could only help.


	28. Writing Our Wills 8 23 05

**A/N: **Alright you wanna talk schedules, let's talk schedules. Last year my locker was upstairs then I had to go to 1st period Spanish downstairs on the other side of the building, then upstairs opposite side of the building for Algebra, then downstairs halfway across the building for Academic Studies, then upstairs for 4th period History, then a few doors down to English, then downstairs A lunch, then upstairs 6th period Science, then finally downstairs opposite side of the building Choir. It was terribly fun!Especially when the morning bells were changed and we had 7 minutes to get to 1st period. I was late everyday and got Saturday school so I gave up taking my backpack home and just carried everything to first period(and yes that meant 2 textbooks and 3 binders on occasion).

This year in 5 days I know my locker is upstairs in the hallway I have no classes but I haven't seen it so I'm carrying a 2 inch, 2 1.5inch, and 1 1inch notebook along with a textbook and 2 moretextbooks on the way in my backpack. 1st period is right by the entrance door which is good because my bus gets there 10 minutes before the bell, then 2nd is in the opposite hallway, then I either go to P.A.S.S. class (Tuesdays we're guinea pigs for this new idea they have in which we talk for half an hour about who knows what and then go to 3rd period) or I go upstairs to 3rd period Geometry, then it's across the building downstairs for lunch, then I go to 4th period History opposite side of the building downstairs, then opposite side of the building to English, then I go out the door through the gym around the building to a room with a broken air conditioner shared by band, choir, and orchestra, then it's back inside same hall as English but instead it's 7th period Biology. I'm gonna have SOOOOOO much fun!(sarcastic)

Well anyway seeing as this is really long I'll thank my reviewers Crizzy4RFR, jhhhhjfjk89, and Gutter and Grace and I'll leave you to reading.

**Part 28: Writing Our Wills**

Ray, Travis, and Robbie all shared glances of concern as Travis flipped off the song and they returned to the broadcast, but Ray couldn't sit still knowing what he'd done. What he couldn't figure out, however, was why Parker hadn't confronted them the first time. He only let these questions plague him for a minute before bursting out of his chair and then the station.

Apparently, Lily and Parker hadn't carried their conversation very far away because as Ray exited the station he heard Lily scream, "You followed me? How could you!"

"You lied to me, you've been lying to me, I think that's worse." Parker explained.

"I had to, Parker, you're not the best at keeping secrets," Lily shouted, "I can't believe you didn't trust me!"

"I never said I didn't trust you!" Parker countered.

"You might as well have!" Lily pointed out.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ray asked.

They stared at him, but it was quite obvious that Lily really wished he'd leave. However, Ray had a few confessions to make and wasn't about to walk away.

"It's my fault, Lily I…" Ray started to explain.

"Your fault?" Lily asked, "You followed…"

"Yeah I followed Travis too, but I tried to get her off the trail." He explained regretfully.

"What? Follow Trav…" Lily turned back to Parker, "You followed Travis too!"

"What do you mean too?" Ray questioned.

"Randall, he wasn't in on it," Parker said.

"How could you…" Lily started, but was cut off.

"How could you not tell me?" Parker asked, "Randall, we're friends and cofounders of No Man's Land."

"Oh yeah, just imagine what would have happened if I'd told Audrey," Lily sighed, "or even if Travis had."

"Oh." Parker said, finally understanding.

"But I guess it's not a secret anymore," Lily stated.

And then without another word she left.

"Maybe following her wasn't my best idea," Parker shrugged.

Ray nodded, "Do you think she'll tell Travis?"

Parker shook her head, "Na, she won't even remember that part of the conversation. Just give her a few days to blow off some steam and she'll be fine. Pretty soon things'll be back to normal."

Ray knew Parker was right, because, after all, he'd known Lily since they were 4; and they'd certainly had their fair share of arguments. Even ones as big as this because her poor little hamster wasn't the only pet he'd ever killed…poor Goldy. It had taken her a whole month before she'd spoken to him again, and ever since then they'd been the best of friends again. And of course Ray had been saving his allowance that whole month and had bought a replacement fish that looked identical to her last one…pure gold with a funny little black dot just above the left eye.

"What now?" She asked, "Don't you have to get back?"

He paused for a moment, "I think RFR can live without Lily and me for half a day."

"Mickey's?" She asked.

"Mickey's." He agreed, "I could use a milkshake, and besides we should really start writing out our wills…you know just in case we're wrong about Lily."

"You're probably right about that," She joked, "But you don't think Randall would actually kill us?"

"When she's got a temper, anything is possible," He explained.

"All right, I'll have a strawberry smoothie," She said.

"Why are you telling me?" He asked.

"You're paying, aren't you?" She smiled.


	29. Fairy Tale Encounter 8 28 05

**A/N: **Ok it's the 28th. Man it's a good thing I decided to look at the date at 1:30 in the morning so I could have this written by 2:00. Anyway back to the school discussion. My school is a 2-story rectangular building, and even weirder than that there's only one grade at it: 9th grade. So yeah I'm smart like you! All honors, well the middle level of honors (there's PreAP honors and PreAP GT honors I'm in PreAP). When I was in 7th grade those of us who got like 99 on the major statewide test that can keep you from graduating no matter how good your other grades are (and I'm talking even more major than finals!) got to take the SAT test just to see how we stack up against the highschool kids. I was one of 7 students to get state level! Not that I'm bragging or anything, but GO ME! I was in like the top 11th percentile including high school kids. It didn't count for anything major(except that now Duke University (and others too) keeps wanting me to attend classes in the summer for college credit or to start college now and have it count as high school too), but I wonder how well I'll do next year when I take it again for real!

So anyway thanks to my wonderful reviewers Crizzy4RFR and jhhhhjfjk89! Be proud guys we're at 96, 4 to go to 100. We're going to make it. Though the sad truth is no story lasts forever and pretty soon this one will come to a close sniff you guys have been so great. But I guess I shouldn't say goodbye yet! We've got lots left that has to happen!

**Part 29: Fairy Tale Encounter**

They had so far been wrong. Parker had done her best to forget about what she knew. She had acted as if nothing had ever happened, because she knew that rightfully she couldn't be the angry one. Lily had done what she'd had to for the protection of RFR, and she had been a terrible friend who just couldn't let things slide. She deserved not being talked to by Lily, but silently she begged her not to tell Travis the truth.

It had been a week, a long and lonely week; Lily was still not talking to her, but that might have been because Parker had been avoiding her. In fact, Parker had been so successful at avoiding her that she hadn't seen any of the RFR gang the entire week since the incident, and so there had really been no opportunity for Lily and Parker to talk.She hadn'tevenseen Travis, and he had long since assumed she no longer considered him her boyfriend.

And the day of the incident, the last time she'd seen Ray at Mickey's he'd been a mess. Worried about Lily, she supposed. After all it was only natural to worry about a best friend, just the same as Lily worried about Travis. Of course, Parker was worried about him too, but it was different to be his girlfriend. You knew things about Travis that no one else did; or at least you understood them though he never told you, and you realized that this wasn't something you dug into. You weren't curious about him or it would mean the end of the relationship; it was simply his business. He never let affect you, why should you let it affect you?

When you were 'Swami's' girlfriend you understood these things, and especially the fact that for some unexplained reason 'Swami' was never to be spoken in his presence. Though she'd never seen him cry, it seemed likely that one of these days he would. And she didn't even know why. No one did. And she figured that, most likely, no one ever would. Unless Lily had her way. The question was, however, would she?

It was a long class today. 3rd period normally just flew by, but on days like today it didn't. Parker was pondering these things when suddenly; out of nowhere, a voice broke her train of thought.

"What?" She asked jerking her head from side to side trying to clear her thoughts.

"If you will do us all a favor and stop daydreaming, your presence is requested at the board. There's a problem for you to solve," Stated a cold voice.

Parker didn't even flinch in response; she simply stood and headed to the board, showing no sign of embarrassment or discomfort at the 25 pairs of eyes now staring at her and snickering softly. Nor did she get the answer to the problem right, and was therefore given a stern lecture explaining the finer points of paying attention in class. None of this fazed her however as she was currently pondering the best way to approach Lily. It was amazing how successful she'd been at the whole avoiding thing considering that her locker practically neighbored Lily's. But today since she had somewhere to be there was no way she could wait until Lily left to sneak up to her locker. She had to face the music sometime.

The bell rang.

Taking in a small gulp of air she headed for her locker.

Lily was there.

Lily saw her.

Lily smiled.

Smiled? She smiled?

"Hey Parker!" She called excitedly.

"Randall!" She replied cheerfully.

"Where've you been all week?" She asked.

"Well if you're asking if I've been at school then yes. If not then I don't know what ya mean," She explained, "and I'd hate to get the wrong answer!"

Lily giggled, "Yes that's what I meant."

"Where's Travis?" She asked suddenly.

Lily frowned, "No clue. I think he's been sick or something."

"But I thought I heard him on the…on the you-knows," Parker blushed.

Lily nodded, "Of course we have recordings of his voice we sometimes use when he's not there."

Parker nodded, "Oh. Man you guys thought of everything!"

"No, actually. He thought of everything, he made it all possible. Robbie had the dream, he had the brain. And Ray and I simply got sucked in." Lily told her shrugging.

"I thought you'd be mad at me?" Parker said.

"Mad at you?" Lily asked, "Parker you're my best friend; how could I be mad at you?"

Parker shrugged, "Look, Lily I'm sorry I followed you."

"I'm kind of glad you did," Lily explained, "You know I would have told you eventually, right?"

Parker nodded, "Yeah I realize that, now."

It was a fairy tale encounter. The perfect new beginning. If only it were true.


	30. 3:00am 9 10 05

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait guys. I've been sick for the past week (I really hate allergies! I couldn't even talk my throat got so swollen!) And I've been having a few additional problems that really didn't want to make me write. But, really, I should because you guys are the greatest! Your reviews always make me happy! So I just wanted to thank my awesome reviewers Gutter and Grace, jhhhhjfjk89, Crizzy4RFR, and ZephrWiltshire! We made it to 100 reviews! So thanks to my 100th reviewer ZephrWiltshire! Now lets try and get 150! So now that's said enjoy part 30!

**Part 30: 3:00am**

Lily lay silently on her bed staring at the ceiling, voices ringing clearly in her head, and she kept asking herself 'why didn't I just tell Parker the truth?' It had been a week since the 2 had talked; she hadn't even seen her! She might even have thought that Parker was trying to avoid her, except for the fact that it seemed Parker would have realized by now that she had no right to be angry. Or maybe she did and Lily was just being selfish to think she didn't, but either way she would have thought Parker would have tried to talk to her by now. She wasn't angry. She had been when she first learned that Parker had followed her…and Travis as well it seemed. But that wasn't something Travis needed to know about until the time was right, she didn't want her two best friends breaking up on her account.

And then she thought of something. The envelope. She had been so worried about Parker that she hadn't even spared it a glance. Silently she lifted the covers from the side of her bed and looked underneath. There it was, just as mysterious as the day she'd gotten it. She pulled it out gently, not wanting to break anything that might be inside, and, glancing toward her door to make sure no one was watching, she started to open it. It wasn't really that hard since Robbie had already opened it once, but it appeared that he had resealed it.

Lily sighed, "Well Travis let's see what got you so upset."

She pulled out a small bundle of papers from inside and blinked. Numbers? This couldn't be right; what was so bad about numbers? She growled in frustration and piled the papers forcefully back into the envelope. After all that waiting to get a look inside, there was nothing. It was just a series of numbers and letters, no words, no numbers of any meaning. Why had Travis been so mad anyway? Maybe Travis hadn't realized what it was in the envelope. Maybe he thought it was something else. Maybe Robbie had brought a fake set of papers just in case Ray stole the envelope, but instead it was Lily. Or maybe it had been some sort of cruel joke Robbie and Travis had decided to play on her. But, whatever the reason, there were no answers; the envelope and its' contents meant nothing.

Tears threatened to spill from Lily's eyes. She had wanted this to work. She had wanted her questions answered. She had wanted to help Travis. He was one of her best friends, and another of her best friend's boyfriend. She glanced at the clock 2:12am it read. School was in 6 hours, but she'd had no sleep. Ever since her fight with Parker she'd been finding it hard to sleep. She turned over and closed her eyes, but she still couldn't sleep; there were too many things to think about.

Maybe she'd been wrong all along. Maybe there was nothing wrong with Travis at all. Maybe he was just being Travis; she really didn't know that much about who he was. But there was the fact that Parker had followed him too.

Her eyes shot open, "But if I'm wrong, then why has Parker noticed it too?" She asked herself.

No answer. Had she really expected some dark shadow to reply? No of course not; that would be stupid. She was all alone in her room; no one was going to answer. She sighed and turned over again. Her eyes fell on the clock 2:20am it now read. She sat up, wishing for the first time that she had never met Travis or Parker and that there was no 'Shadylane' in RFR. Life would be so much easier if she were also left to wonder who the DJs were and to admire the singers and drummers of No Man's Land. If she were just simple Lily Randall life would be so much simpler, but that wasn't going to happen.

She closed her eyes again, "Maybe I can make everything right by apologizing to Parker tomorrow."

And slowly, by the time the clock showed 3:00am, Lily was finally asleep.


	31. It's Our Secret Now 9 28 05

**A/N: **Well it's that time of month again! Yup it's the 28th and here for your reading pleasure is part 31! But unfortunately my comp is being really slow and my internet is just not cooperating so I can't guarantee this'll show up today! Plus today the fundraising stuff for my choir came in and I had 6 boxes to carry! I got a friend to help, but still ended up carrying the 3 heaviest along with all my school stuff and backpack so I'm in quite a bit of pain right now. (oh my poor muscles!) Anyway I hope this gets put up in time, if not know that I tried my best guys!

**Part 31: It's Our Secret Now**

The next day at school, Parker literally ran into Lily and knocked her down, losing her books in the process. She quickly gathered them together and prepared to run away, but Lily's hand on her shoulder forced her to stay.

"Hey," She said calmly, "Long time no see."

It wasn't at all like Lily to use that phrase. Parker wasn't quite sure why but Lily had always seemed to hate it, and now, since she was using it, it meant 1 of 2 things. Either A. Lily hadn't forgotten or forgiven for what Parker had done but she was waiting for the right moment to strike, or B. Lily had forgiven her and was ready to start their friendship anew. And though she wasn't sure which, she hoped the answer was B.

She turned around and smiled, "Hey Lily!"

Lily didn't frown, that was a good sign, but she didn't answer either. She fell completely silent.

Fear began to show in Parker's eyes, "Look, Randall, I'm sorry…I didn't…"

Lily put up a hand to stop her, "Don't worry about it. I should have told you about RFR sooner…it's my fault."

"It was your secret; your's, Travis's, Ray's, and Robbie's." Parker shrugged.

"It's our secret now," Lily smiled.

Parker looked around, the hall was empty. "Something tells me we're gonna be late for class."

"Somehow I don't care," Lily explained, earning a giggle from Parker.

They started walking together, "Of course you don't, your class is right down this hall! Mine's on the other side of the school!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll stand outside my classroom for a minute before walking in so I can be just as late as you," Lily offered.

Parker smiled, "You do that."

Suddenly Lily stopped, "So, see you at lunch?"

Parker nodded, "Yeah."

"I think Ray, Robbie, and Travis were beginning to worry about us."

"Why would they do that?"

Lily sighed, "It was so pointless to waste the last week…"

Parker blushed, "Yeah, I know."

Lily looked at her, "You'd better get yourself to class. The bells about to…"

"Ring," Parker finished for her with a sigh.

"Well, we're late."

"I don't care, I'm just glad we're friends again."

"Me too."

"So, Randall, is your offer about standing here for a minute still available?"

Lily nodded.

"Well I better be off to class then," Parker stated, "See ya Randall."

"See ya Parker," Lily agreed with a smile.

And with that Parker turned down a side hall and headed toward her class, not really paying attention to where she was going. She was glad to have Lily back, and now, as she thought of it, maybe it really had turned out to be a fairy tale encounter. And for all it was worth, she'd try her best to keep Lily's secret and her friendship.


	32. Travis Strong Grade Report 10 12 05

**A/N: **I know you guys keep telling me not to worry about how long it's been since my last post, but have you noticed that I usually completely ignore you on that? Well now is no exception and I'm sorry for taking so long on part 32. I'm trying out for all region choir next week and it's been a little crazy around here getting ready (let me just say that lunchables are not suitably sized lunches for a person my age) but that should be over with next week (unless I make it and then I'm not sure when it'll stop being so crazy) I've been practicing and practicing for it and my teacher says I have a good chance of getting in (mostly because I'm one of two peeps that actually comes during lunch to practice!) so wish me luck on that and hopefully when this is all over with and my major tests (and it's not even finals yet!) are over with then I'll get back into the swing of things, but if nothing else you can definitely expect the next post on the 28th!

**Part 32: Travis Strong-Grade Report**

For several long weeks things went about normally. Parker never mentioned RFR and the rest of the gang (Lily excluded) went back to forget her entire role in the incident at all; even Ray forgot everything he'd overheard that day including the vague idea that maybe following Travis hadn't been a good idea. But even though her friends seemed carefree enough, Lily was still having a hard time forgiving Parker completely. They were friends, that much was true, but the old status of 'best friends' just hadn't been achieved. She acted normal enough in the hopes that no one would notice her mind constantly wandering to the mysterious envelope that was nothing but numbers.

RFR broadcasts went back to normal and the viewers didn't even think twice about the mysterious day where 2 infamous DJs walked out right in the middle of a broadcast. And slowly, much to Lily's surprise, daily life was returning to the normal routine of get up, get ready, go to school, come home, go to bed, and repeat. She certainly didn't mind forgetting the entire ordeal, but Ray was one to drop a subject lightly.

As the week dwindled to a close Lily sat calmly on her bed completing the week-old history assignment she'd forgotten to do when it was assigned. It was Thursday, though for some reason it felt like a Tuesday. There were only a few weeks left until Christmas break and by now most teachers had started piling on the assignments in preparation for the last tests of the semester.

She tossed aside her pencil and closed her book with a sigh, "I don't remember learning any of this!" She complained loudly.

'_Well of course not, you haven't even thought about this stupid stuff since the first week of school!'_ Her mind shouted at her, veins pulsing in agitation at her teacher.

She sighed again and looked around the room. It was a mess. There was no other word for it unless you counted 'pig-sty' as one word. With another sigh of frustration she stuffed her papers and books into the backpack at the edge of her bed, _'I guess I should probably clean this place up a bit.'_

She snorted and quickly rolled off the bed, immediately opening the door to the closet. In a rush papers fell about her feet. She sighed again and tossed the few papers into a recycle bin by her dresser. Her father had decided that they would start recycling every possible thing they could just a few months prior and he had instated mandatory recycle rules. 1. Sort all products, 2. Cut all of the plastic holders of soda bottles, and 3. Keep all recyclables in your room neat and tidy in their containers. Soon after that he had placed 3 small bins in her room: 1 for plastics, 1 for paper, and 1 for aluminum. She grunted at the sight of the ugly metal containers as she shoved more items into them, not bothering to keep track of the plastics, papers, and aluminums.

She looked down at the mess around her feet, bent over to pick up one of the 'toys' and then climbed onto the chair placed strategically in her closet. She felt herself falling even before the chair fell over backwards. She lost her grip and struggled to grab onto the many shelves lining the sides of the closest. She heaved a sigh of relief when her hand grabbed something solid, but her relief was short-lived because suddenly her hand started slipping as she pulled more papers down with her.

As she hit the ground she found herself laughing at her stupidity, _'I should have known that would happen. I'm so clumsy!'_

But she didn't get a chance to think of anything more because all of a sudden the envelope, all of its contents having spilled out, fell on her face. She laughed even harder before looking down, and then her eyes locked in absolute astonishment because there, right in her lap, the second page of the envelope stared her in the face. And then it dawned on her. When she'd looked in the envelope she'd only seen the top page. How could she have been so moronic as to not look at the other 6 pages?

Hands trembling she reached down and picked up the paper, and as she did so she realized that this had not simply been a list of numbers; there had indeed been a reason Travis hadn't wanted Robbie to ask him questions. Written at the bottom of the page was the number 1, suggesting the pages had not been in order in the envelope, and at the top of the page was the name: Travis Strong and the words: Grade Report.

Lily looked over the rest of the page, but the numbers and letters didn't really make any sense, _'Why would Kim have had Travis' grade report? And why isn't it written in the style of Roscoe High's report cards?'_ She questioned herself, biting her lip enough to draw blood. She flipped through the rest of the papers; nothing caught her eyes, it was just the same letters and numbers.

The first 3 columns of numbers almost seemed like they were giving dates. But if that was true then these grades were given long before Travis came to Roscoe High. She didn't quite understand what could have been so intimidating about grades, but, knowing Travis, there could be any reason.

She sighed and looked at the clock, _'9:45. I was supposed to be in bed 15 minutes ago!' _She chided herself and set the papers on top of their envelope next to her feet, but thinking twice, she scooped them up again, shoved them into the envelope, and stuffed them into her backpack again.

'_I'll ask Travis about this tomorrow.'_ She thought, and casting 1 last longing look at the backpack she went to get ready for bed.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking about the page with the mysterious Travis strong-Grade Report, but as she pondered what it might possibly be she fell slowly drowsier and soon she found it impossible to keep her eyes open. And then, in a fit of confusion, she turned over, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.


	33. Lilster 10 28 05

**A/N: **Here's part 33 right on time! Crisp and clean right off the printer! But I gotta say that for some reason this part took me FOREVER to write though I gotta say I got some great new ideas while I was writing it and I hope you enjoy it! As always I would just love to thank my reviewers ZephrWiltshire, jhhhhjfjk89, and Crizzy4RFR! It's so wonderful to have so many faithful readers and you'll all be glad to know I'm currently cooking up the next fanfic I will write for RFR. It may or may not be a sequel to this, but I'm sure you'll love it just the same! Oh and also with regard to all region choir, I MADE it! I made 21st chair out of 35 in alto! It's awesome! Of ocurse now I have a 6 hour rehearsal and concert coming up as my reward. Uggg…I hate standing for that long!

**Part 33: Lilster**

When 'tomorrow' came Lily packed up her school things and rushed off to school having completely forgotten about the envelope and its contents now resting peacefully in her backpack in her haste to get to school on time. She'd overslept and had had 5 entire minutes to get ready for school. Needless to say a tornado couldn't have moved any faster and just remembering that her socks went on her feet and not her head was an accomplishment in and of it self worth mentioning. So forgetting a tiny thing like an envelope of grade reports was not that big a deal.

By the time 1st period was over and Lily had said her first hello and goodbye of the day to Robbie and Ray the thought of the envelope had actually entered her head. The only problem was that she would not see Travis till 3rd period right before lunch. And when she got there she waited outside the door until about 10 seconds before the bell rang in the hopes that she could ask him. But even 15 minutes after the bell rang Travis didn't show up. In fact he didn't show up for lunch, 7th period, or anything in between and no matter how many times she asked Ray and Robbie where he was they still had no clue. But they were convinced he probably had the 24 hour flu and would be back to his usual Swamiish self tomorrow.

Not long after that Ray started squirting milk out of his nose and Lily was so grossed out that any additional thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind. Robbie was practically falling off his chair he was laughing so hard and his laughter only increased when Lily's face turned as pale as a ghost as the need to vomit grew stronger and stronger. Ray gave Robbie a high-five and finally Lily too started to laugh.

"You know, Lily, not long ago you would've laughed at that too," Robbie said nonchalantly.

Lily shook her head and smiled, "I was crazy back then."

Robbie shrugged, "Maybe, but you sure seemed to like it."

Lily blushed.

"Like she said, Robbie, she was crazy but she's worse now," Ray took the liberty to say, and was promptly punched.

"OW!" Ray said pitifully, "Lily there is such a thing as a LIGHT punch."

"You deserved it that time, Ray." Robbie replied.

Ray stared at him with wide eyes, "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Robbie asked sarcastically.

"How could you be on Lily's side?" Ray continued.

"Actually it's not that hard, right Robbie?" Lily replied for him.

Robbie nodded.

Ray snorted, "Yeah see if I'm on your side next time."

"Ray, give it a rest will you, we're just joking," Robbie explained.

Ray smiled, "You really don't think I deserved that hard of a punch do you?"

"Actually, Ray, yes I do," Robbie laughed.

Ray was about to open his mouth when the bell rang.

"Look guys, I guess I'll see you in math," Lily smiled as she stood and walked away.

"See ya Lilster," Ray joked.

Lily turned around, "Ray?"

"Yeah?" He asked innocently.

"Lilster?"

"It's your new nickname," He explained confused, "can't I give my friends nicknames?"

She walked over to him and whispered, "I thought Shady Lane was my nickname." She smirked at him.

"Well it is, but…you don't like Lilster?"

Lily giggled, turned around, and walked away.

"What was that about?" Robbie asked.

"Women, Robbie," Ray explained, "are always mysteries."

Robbie nodded, "So Ray don't we have physics next?"

"Yeah, why…"

"Isn't he supposed to assign our next major project today?"

Ray's eyes grew wide, "Oh my gosh, man, you're right!"

"Well then we don't want to be late."


	34. Catapults Pumpkins Robbies Idea 11 19 05

**A/N: **I finally got around to writing part 34, and as with all my other chapters it didn't take me that long. (The hard part is figuring out what comes next in the story) My computer's been acting really funny lately, and I finally got some new RAM so it's not as slow as 4 Christmases when it's supposed to be the best in the house. And the All Region concert wasn't so bad after all; our director was great and let us sit most of the time. So now that's been over with for a few weeks but I'm really mad at my friends cause they didn't come! Lol, well anyway we're up to 115 reviews! That is totally awesome! Thanks to my lovely and fantabulous reviewers jhhhhjfjk89, ZephrWiltshire, and Crizzy4RFR! Now without further ado please enjoy part 34!

**Part 34: Catapults, Pumpkins, and Robbie's Idea**

As it turned out there was absolutely nothing to worry about with Travis's absence that day. Robbie and Ray had been right, it was a case of the '24 hour flu' or translated into Travis 'I just didn't want to come yesterday'. None of them knew exactly why Travis had wanted to miss school so much the day before, buthe wasn't likely to tell them so they gave up wondering and went about their normal business that day at lunch when they were first all together.

"Ray, I was thinking we should do another 'My Pal Pronto' segment, I mean it's been a while and surely SOMETHING interesting has happened in your life." Robbie pleaded.

"Unless you mean this stupid physics project we have to do, no nothing." Ray explained with a grin.

Lily hated it when he grinned like that, it always meant something she didn't want to know about was up. Nobody else seemed to notice and they continued their conversation.

"Got any idea how we can make a pumpkin fly 50 feet?" Robbie asked Ray.

"You could build a catapult," Travis suggested.

"A whose-a-what?" Ray asked in shock.

Travis sighed, "A cat-a-pult." He explained. "It's a device used to launch items, usually weapons, across long distances."

He pulled out a book. Ray stared at the cover, Modern Weapons of the Middle Age.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at the book.

"It's a book, Ray." Travis explained.

"Yeah, but what's so special about it that you're reading it at LUNCH?"

Travis shook his head, "It's a book about catapults, but if you don't want to see one…"

"Of course he does," Robbie interrupted.

"Yeah, Swami, of course I do," Ray pouted.

Travis glared at him, "Don't ever call me Swami!"

Finally Lily broke from her trance to see a very angry Travis flipping through pages and pages of his giant, what looked to be, 800 page long book. Ray blushed slightly realizing his mistake.

'Well that's a first' Thought Lily.

Finally Travis turned the book toward Ray revealing a picture of a large wooden object with what appeared to be a spoon attached.

"Oh I've seen those before," Ray stated with recognition.

Robbie turned to look at Ray, "Ray, what size did the pumpkin have to be again?"

Ray pulled out the sheet of paper they'd received in physics, "It doesn't say."

"Does it say they have to be real pumpkins?"

"No…"

"Well then I have an idea."

"Is it good enough to beat the dream team?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go!"

"Wait a minute," Travis interrupted, "Exactly what is your idea?"

"Well have you ever seen those little pumpkin bells at Halloween?" Robbie asked.

Travis nodded.

"They wouldn't need a very big catapult would they?"

"No."

"So what?" Ray asked.

"So the smaller the item the farther it will go," Robbie explained, "And the better our chances of beating the Dream Team."


	35. Angurkabame 11 28 05

**A/N:**It's the 28th again!Yes for those of you who were wondering the pumpkin catapults was not an original idea. Actually the physics students at my bro's high school are doing that and seeing as I couldn't think of anything else that's what I went with. I noticed we have a new reviewer and I'd like to welcome TaichiKoi to our wonderful mix of friends! And thanks to my additional wonderful reviewers Crizzy4RFR, ZephrWiltshire, and jhhhhjfjk89! I'm now on the faves of 14 peeps, and I'm also on the alert of 8 peeps! I'm so glad you guys love my story so much! It's hard to believe I've been working on this story for over a year and a half! (I've had it posted for 9 months but as I said in the first A/N I believe, I went through 3 drafts of chapter 1 and I even totally lost it at one point but thanks to a new comp it all worked out) But this is all totally worth it, and I can't thank you guys enough for being there for me! How was your thanksgiving guys? Mine went ok, not the best not the worst.

**Part 35: Angurkabame**

"Why didn't I think of that?" Travis smiled.

"Because Robbie's the one who really wants to beat Ed and Ted," Explained Lily.

Ray took a giant bite of food and then looking up said, "Angurkabame?"

"I didn't quite catch that." Lily laughed.

After a long moment of silence Ray swallowed and finally spoke, "I said: And what about me?"

"So it was your idea?" Lily asked.

"Well…no, but…" Ray started.

"Come on Ray! Let's go get started on our catapult!" Robbie burst suddenly and in a flash he was gone. Feeling defeated, Ray had no choice but to follow.

In the silence that followed Lily tried to sort out exactly what kind of conversation to have with Travis.

"Do you think they'll beat them?" she asked finally.

Travis shook his head, "Ed and Ted always come up with something better."

"Or something that works," Lily offered, "So Trav where were you yesterday?"

"Home." He replied shrugging.

"But you weren't sick, there's really no such thing as the twenty-four hour flu…"

"Actually, Lily, there is," Travis replied angrily and then he stood up and left, leaving Lily very confused and no less than a little bit anxious to find out what really went on in Travis's head.

As Travis fled the cafeteria tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. Lily didn't know what she was talking about, and he certainly wasn't going to tell her. It was all in the past…he wanted to move on from the past. It was his parents who didn't want him to. It was his parents who were holding him back. Bridget had tried to make him understand that it would be all right that he could still be the Alchemist, but he now realized that wasn't true. Because there was a reason he wanted to forget his past, and it wasn't what he told everyone everyday. It wasn't that he hated moving so much and never wanted to get attached to things or people. It was something else. Something not even Bridget knew. Something no one ever could know…

"Travis!" A gleeful voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Parker?" He greeted trying to sound cheerful.

She looked at him quizzically, "What's wrong?"

He gave an obviously fake smile, "Nothing's wrong."

She nodded skeptically, not believing him, but trusting that he would tell her if it was important.

"I didn't see you yesterday, where were you?" Parker asked brightly.

"Out." He shrugged.

"Twenty-four hour flu?"

He nodded.

"I hate it when I get those." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused.

"Randall doesn't think there is a 24 hour flu," She explained.

Travis smiled, "What does that matter…I mean what does she know anyway?"

Parker giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm glad you're feeling better.

"It is called the twenty-four hour flu," He pointed out.

"I know, but still, I don't like it when my boyfriend is ill."

He gulped, "Right."

"Have Robbie and Ray mentioned the physics assignment yet?" Parker asked.

"Yeah," Travis nodded, "They think they can beat the dream team this time."

"It's too bad you transferred out of that class, you could help them." Parker explained.

"They've got it all on their own," Travis smiled.

"Really?" Parker asked skeptically.

Travis nodded.

Parker hugged him, "I gotta go."

"See ya."

She nodded, "See ya." and left headed straight for Lily's table in the cafeteria.


	36. Plan B 12 17 05

**A/N: **_Really long so I'll name the reviewers now: jhhhhjfjk89, Crizzy4RFR, and ZephrWiltshire (thanks to you wonderful people!) and you can skip the rest if you want._Ok I might have had this out sooner if it weren't for the whole finals thing. Yeah it was a very interesting week. Let me tell you a little about what happened. On Wednesday at A lunch there were 3 major fights, and then when those people were taken to the office there was a mob fight involving 30 people and a knife. No one got stabbed (there were major rumors about this but no one really was), but one guy got his ear rings pulled out. So the school went into lock down. It lasted only like 15 minutes as far as I know, but as always I wasn't in the building right after the lunch bell rang (no, not the tardy bell) so I had no clue. It wasn't until I got to the locked door of my class I learned something was up, and did I mention that in my room there was no teacher. It was just a bunch of students, talkative and a tiny bit terrified. We were supposed to have a locker clean out, but that was canceled and B lunch students went to lunch while A lunch went to class. So at B lunch there was 1 major fight and 15 groups of people pretended to fight just to make the teachers mad. So anyone involved (at the mob fight this meant anyone with pepper spray from the police on them) got suspended or expelled. When we released to 7th period for study before our 4th period exam there were so many fights in the hall it was unbelievable. So they did controlled release back after 7th for the 4th exam. This is when a few classes are released at a time, and you keep both sets in your room. We did this all through Thursday and Friday as well as scattered lunch. This is when a few classes at a time go and you have 10 minutes to get your lunch and bring it back to class. So we were quite shaken up (but all are fine), but I still did well on my exams!

**Part 36: Plan B**

"Randall!" Parker banged her hands on the table as soon as she was within range.

Lily didn't know how to react. She was looking the other way and was scared out of her wits by the sudden banging on her table. Slowly she turned and smiled.

Parker laughed, "You jumped!"

"What's wrong Parker?" Lily asked.

"Travis." Parker explained.

Lily looked puzzled.

"Something's up with him, and he won't tell me about it," Parker stated firmly.

"You mean the whole 24-hour flu thing?" Lily asked skeptically.

"No, it's more than that. He's lying."

"Well that's obvious; there isn't really a 24-hour flu…"

"No, Randall, that's…that's not what I mean. You should have seen the look on his face as he left the cafeteria. He was thinking about something…and it hurt him." Parker explained.

Lily looked at her sympathetically, "You must really be worried…I've never heard you like this."

Parker nodded feebly.

Lily bit her lip, "Maybe it's nothing to worry about…"

"No." Parker said simply, "Something's wrong. When I asked him where he was yesterday he became very defensive."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Lily replied uneasily.

Parker shook her head.

Lily put her hands on Parker's shoulders, "Parker, it's Travis. He always acts like this…I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Parker didn't reply.

Lily sighed, "All right if you're really that worried about him ask him about it."

Parker's eyes grew wide, "Randall, you really are crazy."

Lily laughed, "All right don't ask him, but you'll regret it."

Parker sighed, "All right I'll invite him out to Mickey's tonight and ask him about it then, happy?"

Lily shook her head, "No…because I can't stop thinking…what if you're right? He's been acting really weird for a month…I don't know what to think anymore."

"Don't worry, Randall, we'll find out. We'll get it out of him if it's the last thing we ever do."

Lily sighed, "I hope you're right."

"Do you even need to question that?" Parker asked.

Lily laughed, "We'll just see if you're right."

"Oh I will be," She replied,

"What did you have in mind?" Lily asked puzzled.

"Don't worry, I have a plan, just go along with it. And if it doesn't work we can always play 'follow the Travis' again." Parker smiled.

"He'd hate us if we did that," Lily countered.

"It may be the only way we ever find out," Parker pointed out. "So are you in?"

Lily nodded, "I'll probably hate myself for it though."

"Just remember it's only plan B."


	37. Tomorrow 12 28 05

**A/N: **All right, now let's see…uh…Christmas was great. How was yours? Ok you guys had some qs for me in reviews. As for the length of the chapters I'm doing it this wasy for several reasons. A: so it doesn't take to long for me to write. B: so all my readers with busy schedules can read it in one sitting. C: because there's another site I might post this on and chapters can only be about this long. D: because this is basically how the chapters come to me. I write what feels right. If it needs to be long it is, if not then it isn't. E: so that I don't travel between too many ideas at once and you all don't get confused. I'm really pretty good about updating (notice it's the 28th) so you usually get 2+ chapters a month, and besides the longer the chapters the fewer there are and the less time WE have to enjoy this story. As for why Parker calls Lily 'Randall' it's her nickname for her. Randall and Randy are what she usually calls her. And as for Ray and the best of both worlds, A: I really haven't had too many opportunities to include them and B: I just basically forgot about them so thanks for the reminder. It's been so many months since I've seen RFR sniff that I need you guys to remind me of little tidbits I forget. I go to school in west Texas. Being sent to the principal for tardies. In my school 4 and that's where you go. Now to thank my splendiferous reviewers Crizzy4RFR, RFanR, jhhhhjfjk89, ZephyrWiltshire, and Winter's Child. (Welcome my new comers) Now RRE! (read, review, enjoy)

Wait sniff I just realized this is my last post of 2005. You were a great year! Let's hope 2006 (and a 17 year old brother Jan 5th) re just as good or in the case of the brother better. You guys make it all sunshine and rainbows for me!

**Part 37: Tomorrow**

Parker put plan A into action immediately. After 5th period she just happened to run into Travis at his locker and asked him if he wanted to go to Mickey's after school for a date. He happily agreed, though he had been planning to go to the library and study for their English test the next week. However, that was something he could put off for her. And she was lucky she'd asked today; he had to baby sit Anneke from tomorrow for the rest of the week.

Parker was just bursting with excitement about her up and coming date for the rest of the day, and if she'd seen Lily she'd have probably told her the whole idea without breathing. As it was, Ray received the honor of being the first person she spilled her guts to. But he was too shocked by how fast she was talking and how long her sentences were to pay any attention to what she was saying, and he really didn't want to ask her to repeat it. Instead he went through all of 6th and 7th periods trying to A: figure out what had been so important she had to tell him, B: figure out why the word 'Travis' kept appearing in her speech, and C: figure out why she'd told HIM of all people. You might be able to guess his classes weren't very productive, and he found himself with more homework than he'd ever wanted in his whole life.

Parker, however, seemed to calm down after her outburst and went through the whole rest of the day silently trying to decide what to wear, say, and do at Mickey's while managing half a mind on her school work. When the final bell rang, even though she sat in the very back of the room farthest from the door, Parker was the first one out of the class and may even have been the first one out of the school. She didn't even bother to stop at her locker as she had all her homework with her.

She had to sit and wait 5 whole minutes beside Travis's bike before he showed up and they headed off for Mickey's. Parker made small talk in an attempt to make him more accepting of the topic she would have to bring up. They sat in a booth and ordered a chocolate milkshake with 2 straws. About halfway through the 2nd one Parker decided it was time to ask him her questions.

"Travis, why do you carry that picture around with you all the time?" She asked innocently.

He choked on his straw and spent the next few minutes coughing and clearing his throat.

"Picture?" He gasped.

Parker nodded, "The one with the girl in it."

A flash of sadness passed through Travis's eyes and was gone just as quickly as it had come. If Parker hadn't been staring straight at him at the time she would have missed it.

"Why does it make you sad?" She asked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Travis, don't play stupid, I saw it in your eyes and Randy's seen it too."

"Lily?" He asked.

Parker nodded, "We're worried about you. Why won't you talk to us"

"It's nothing. It happened a long time ago," He sighed.

"But it still hurts you." She questioned.

"I said it's nothing!" Travis roared, earning stares from a few nearby tables.

"Travis, it's not nothing. You always get this way when that picture is mentioned or when someone calls you Swami; why?" She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

He sighed, "It happened a long time ago. I don't want to talk about it." And with that he stood up and left, leaving Parker to pay the bill.

Silently she left Mickey's and headed for her home. She felt like crying. Something was really bothering Travis, and he wouldn't open up and tell them what it was. He'd done things like this before, but never to this extent. Her only hope now was plan B, and that he would eventually get fed up with them and tell them just they'd leave him alone. Maybe it was too much to ask for him to relive his past. It had always been true that Travis hated reliving things before Roscoe. Only when Bridget came had they learned anything about him. But one thing she couldn't help but wonder was whether he would choose her over Bridget. She'd seen him all through his past, the good times and the bad. Parker knew nothing about him. Only what Lily told her. But Lily didn't know much either.

She sighed and kicked a small rock into the street. She watched it roll along and at it's end she looked up toward a tree in he park she was passing. A lone figure stood by the tree and she recognized them immediately.

"Randy," she said sorrowfully.

Lily turned to her, "How'd it go?"

"We have to do plan B, we don't have any other choice." She sighed.

"I understand." Lily said softly, "tomorrow?"

"He's baby sitting Anneke," Parker explained.

"Then we should do it. Last time you followed him with the picture it was after he baby sat Anneke."

Parker nodded, "Tomorrow."


	38. I'll Never Understand Them 1 22 06

**A/N: **I am so sorry guys! Really! It's been almost a month and you have no idea how hard it is to not write for this long! I can explain why I was away so much longer than usual but it doesn't make leaving this unwritten for so long any better. I know you guys are dieing to find out what happens next and, hey, at least part 39 will be out in 6 days. I hate the fact that I've had a million tests in the last few weeks and I know you guys are thinking: What about the 4 day weekend? Well I got sick. I'm barely getting over it and I still haven't gotten rid of my stupid cough. For several days I could barely talk and for a person who loves choir not singing is just as hard as not writing! Plus now I've got to practice for my solo in two weeks considering that for the past week I couldn't. I hope you guys weren't getting too impatient or worried. I'd never forget about this story or my fans. And now I'd like to give extra special thanks to my reviewers of last chapter. You guys have been waiting way too long for your HAPPY NEW YEARS! from me! Thankies to Gutter and Grace, Winter's Child, Crizzy4RFR, jhhhhjfjk89, and ZephrWiltshire!

**Part 38: I'll Never Understand Them**

Robbie and Ray had procrastinated till the very last minute, though they'd created their design a week earlier, on building their catapult. In fact, they waited so long that they only had 1 day to buy their materials and create the machine. Luckily though, Ray's mother was quite a fan of the exact pumpkin-like bells they were searching for as Halloween was at least her 3rd favorite holiday of the year.

They hadn't bothered to decide on measurements or materials, so having no clue what they were looking for and not knowing what would work best; they bought the basics: wood, nails, screws, and a large supply of nuts and bolts. They spent 2 hours cutting the wood to pieces and shaping the pieces together so they looked like some kind of spoon on a tight rope. In the end it looked like a very good device, at least to them. They'd even tested it and found that their pumpkin-like projectiles went more than 10 ft.

Just as they put the finishing touches on it, and considering they were at the Underground, Lily came walking up.

"Wow guys!" She called excitedly as she admired the machine.

Ray smiled, "So you think we'll win?"

Lily thought a moment, "No." She answered finally.

Robbie turned to face her with a horrible look on his face that reminded her of an erupting volcano.

She put her hands up in surrender, "I'm just kidding."

"I thought you might be," Robbie replied.

"It looks great guys, really, and seeing as I walked past a small orange device on my way here I assume you've been testing it."

"Yup!" Ray answered enthusiastically.

Then all of a sudden, as they stood there silently, Lily's face fell.

"I have to go home, guys," She explained regretfully.

"Why? What's wrong?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing…Tr…I can't," She sighed. "I just have to go."

Ray put his hand on her shoulder, "You'd tell us if something were wrong, right?"

She smiled softly, "Of course Ray."

"See ya," Robbie said cheerfully.

The two of them stood there for several minutes after she left.

"What's gotten into her?" Ray asked.

"No clue," Robbie stated.

"Do you think she had another fight with Parker?" Ray offered.

Robbie shook his head, "No she'd have told us if it were that simple."

Ray sighed, "Girls. I'll never understand them."

"You said it," Robbie agreed.

They looked off at the distant sun. Pink and orange were already taking over the sky as they stood there. And then Robbie sighed.

"Well, Ray, I guess we'd better get going. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah," Ray agreed, "A long day of celebrating."

Robbie frowned, "Don't get too confident. They always win."

"Not this time."

"See you tomorrow Ray," Robbie waved and left.

"Yeah see ya," Ray called after him.

He sighed and went into the RFR station. As he walked inside he felt something crunch under his foot. He stepped back and looked down. It was one of Lily's cds. Fortunately it was undamaged except for a small crack in the cover. He picked it up and turned it over. There was a small caption reading: From Pronto, Smog, and Question Mark. He smiled as he remembered getting it for her with Robbie and Travis. She'd failed a test and the three of them had wanted to make her day a little better. He remembered that she'd wanted this particular cd for 3 years, but she never got it. He'd asked her about it once but all she had said was "I don't know." That was Lily for you. She'd wait a lifetime for the things she wanted and she usually didn't work to hard to get them. But something had changed about her. She had never kept a secret from him before; even if he really did have a good idea what was bugging her.

He sighed and put the cd on the table by her microphone. She'd find it tomorrow when they did their broadcast. He didn't know what she'd say about the crack but he'd do his best not to tell her it was his fault. Her music was something you just didn't touch.

With a sigh he turned around and went home. He didn't even give Lily a second thought after that; he was much too excited about the idea of finally being able to beat the dream team.


	39. You Guys Have to Share 1 28 06

**A/N: **I don't really have that much to say this time. Well, I do have solo and ensemble for choir on Feb 4 (I'm doing a solo) so wish me luck on that. Other than that and the UIL meet I attended today my life's been really boring. So I'll go ahead and thank the reviewers and leave you to enjoy part 39! A huge thanks to Crizzy4RFR, jhhhhjfjk89, and ZephrWiltshire for being so understanding about how late my update was. This one, however, is right on time!

**Part 39: You Guys Have to Share**

"So, how'd it go?" Travis asked Robbie and Ray the next day at lunch.

Ray gave an angry frown, "This really just makes your day doesn't it?"

Travis tried unsuccessfully to stifle a grin, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right, Swami!" Ray countered angrily.

Travis didn't show any signs that the name bothered him, to Ray's disappointment.

"Look guys, I'm sorry you didn't beat Ed and Ted." Lily piped in.

"Didn't beat the "Dream Team"?" Robbie couldn't help but laugh. "Oh we beat them, but only because they're both home sick today!"

"So won't they get a chance when they get back?" Travis asked.

Ray frowned, "Duh!"

"And do you think you'll beat them?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Probably," Robbie answered.

"So what's the big deal?" Lily asked.

"We wanted to see the look on their faces when they learn we beat them!" Ray explained.

Lily burst out laughing, "So that's what this is all about?"

Robbie shot her an unforgiving glance to which she immediately replied by dropping the subject entirely.

"Listen guys, I can't make the broadcast today," Travis said softly.

Robbie looked disappointed, "Why not Trav?"

"I'm busy today," He shrugged.

"He has to baby sit Anneke today," Lily informed her friends.

"And you know that how?" Ray asked suspiciously.

"I have my sources," She replied, "Anyway guys, it looks like you'll be on your own today 'cause I can't make it either."

"WHAT? Why not?" Ray questioned in astonishment.

"For your information, Parker and I have plans. And no I'm not backing out of them." She answered the unspoken question.

Ray opened his mouth.

"Yes, Ray, she knows we have a broadcast today."

Robbie opened his mouth.

"No, Robbie, I'm not going to make her wait till after RFR."

Robbie opened his mouth again.

"But nothing, Robbie. She's my friend too, you guys have to share. Ever since she found out about RFR she and I haven't really done anything together on school days. She's too worried about me losing my concentration on the shows if I spend too much time away, so I'm really looking forward to this."

Ray opened his mouth and Lily shot him an unbearably sour look.

"Fine," He said.

"Good, then I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lily smiled, "Enjoy the day without us, right Travis?"

"Uh, sure," He replied.

They sat there silently for the rest of the lunch period.


	40. This Spy Thing 2 19 06

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! Long time no post, but I do have a good reason (I feel obligated to defend myself) I had a major major major project due in history class I had to work on (National History Day if you know what that is) and my friend and I (my partner on our project) have been spending every free moment working on it. I think we did really well considering we only had about half the time our classmates did since we had to switch topics half way through for lack of sources (especially after seeing our competition). Anyway I got a 1 on my solo (5 is the worst, 1 is the best) so that went well. And my lovely reviewers whom I heart muchly are Crizzy4RFR, jhhhhjfjk89, and ZephrWiltshire! All that being said I want you all to enjoy part 40, big things are about to happen.

**Part 40: This Spy Thing**

Lily sat silently behind a bush just outside of Travis's front yard. She'd managed to overhear a conversation between Travis and Anneke's mother that revealed he'd be done babysitting at 6:30. She'd gone home after that, and, in an attempt to make herself feel better about what she was doing, pulled out the envelope. Shamefully she dumped the contents into her lap.

"If only I'd just had the courage to ask you about this, Travis," She chastised herself and shook her head, "Maybe I wouldn't be doing this now. But you're just so closed Travis. I don't know you. Parker doesn't even know you and she's your girlfriend."

A single tear slipped down her cheek, but she ignored it and randomly picked 2 papers out of the stack from the envelope. At first glance they appeared identical. She'd figured out that the first column was the date. Both papers had the same dates, but the rest of it was different. She glanced up at the top of each paper. One read Travis Strong-Grade report, but the other paper had been cut off. She looked down the list of grades on both papers; they were almost all different. Some on the cut-off paper were higher, some were lower, but they all seemed really close to the ones on the other paper. Something wasn't right and Lily found a renewed sense of urgency and finally a feeling that what she was going to do was good. Quickly she shoved the papers back into the envelope and, carrying them with her, ran out of the room toward Travis's house. It was nearly 6:00.

AAAAA

She sighed and peered through the bush straight at Travis's door. It was 7:00, half an hour later than it was supposed to be. She'd been waiting for 45 minutes with the distinct feeling that something wasn't right. All of a sudden out of nowhere a hand clasped down on her mouth, silencing her. She was too terrified to turn around, deep down she knew it had to be Travis.

"Oh come on, Randall," The voice of the person said, "Don't tell me I wasn't expected."

In a gush all the tension left Lily's body and she gave a small smile beneath the hand.

"Eropaque," She laughed.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"Hello, Parker." Lily repeated. "You're late."

Parker shrugged, "Sorry."

Lily shook her head, "He's still in there with Annie."

"You gave her a code name? Give me one too!" Parker replied.

"What?" Lily asked completely baffled, "Annie is the nickname I gave her."

"Oh," Parker looked disappointed, "I thought you were really getting into this spy thing."

"Yeah, I guess sorta." Lily replied.

"Well that's good…because…I kinda have some bad news," Parker put her hand sheepishly on the back of her neck.

Lily stared at her, waiting.

"I have to bale." Parker explained as she started backing away in preparation for the outburst Lily would no doubt have, "That's why I'm late."

Lily sighed, she couldn't say she hadn't expected it, and even more importantly she couldn't say she was sorry to see Parker go. Something inside of her wanted to follow Travis alone. She felt betrayed that he had never mentioned a school in Paris and for some reason she wanted to get the answers alone. She knew that Parker and the guys needed to know too, but it would be easier right now not to tell the guys. Only she and Parker knew anything was wrong, except for the envelope incident a while back that seemed forgotten. And until she was sure that whatever Travis's secret was wouldn't hurt his relationship with Parker she couldn't tell her. She loved both her friends very dearly and she didn't want something from the past to hurt them.

"I understand," she said finally.

Parker stared at her, "What?"

"It's ok. I can handle it on my own, and besides it'll probably be easier if there's just one person to blow our cover." Lily replied.

"Don't you want an explanation?" Parker asked incredulously.

Lily shook her head, "No. I trust you Parker."

Parker raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "But there's a reason you don't care?"

Lily shook her head, "Parker, you do know that I can change my mind at any time, right?"

"Right. Point taken. Um…bye Randy." Parker shrugged.

"Randy?" Lily asked.

"If you're allowed to call her Annie then I'm allowed to call you Randy," Parker shrugged and with that she walked off leaving Lily alone with her thoughts.


	41. A Small Letter F 3 3 06 aka 2 28 06 GRRR

**A/N:** It's been exactly 1 year since the debut of Swami (or it would have been had the stupid site not gone down, so I'M REALLY REALLY FRUSTRATED about that, even if it's not my fault. It broke the tradition and that makes me sad :( ), and now (though I never planned this to be a year to the day (AGAIN GRRR)) Travis's secret is finally ready to be revealed. This is a sad chapter, I should tell you, but very enlightening. It's hard to believe that for an entire year I've been coming home the prospect of new reviews and chapter ideas, and it's even harder to believe that some of you have remained my faithful reviews since the very beginning. For that I thank all of you deeply, and for all my readers that have never reviewed I thank you too. Thanks for sticking by me in all the hard times, you guys make this all worth while. Thanks to my reviewers Gutter and Grace, jhhhhjfjk89, and Criminal Insanity.

P.S. I leave in the morning for my mission trip, wish me luck and I hope to read reviews when I'm back Thursday (151 is not enough, we need 20000!)

**Part 41: A Small Letter F**

A few minutes after Parker left Lily finally noticed a car coming up the block. She looked down at her watch, mentally noting the time, 7:09. She looked toward Travis's front door and saw a woman, looking to be in her mid 30s, walking toward it. Anneke came bouncing out of the house and happily hugged the woman. Travis followed closely behind, smiling…

From where she was, Lily managed to catch most of their conversation.

"I hope she wasn't any trouble," The woman said.

"Anneke, you must be talking about some other child," Travis assured her.

"Mr. T and I had lots of fun, mommy!" Anneke joyfully agreed.

The woman smiled and pulled a small wad of cash out of her purse. She handed it to Travis and he took it without a second thought.

"Bye, bye Mr. T." Anneke waved as she and her mother set off toward the car.

"Bye Anneke," Travis returned a wave of his own.

The child turned to her mother, "Mommy, can Mr. T baby sit me again?"

The woman smiled, "Of course Anneke."

Travis frowned as they drove away. Something about him changed.

"It's Wednesday," He sighed softly.

That single statement greatly confused Lily. What had he meant? Travis stood there for a few minutes and then turned and headed back into his house. Lily frowned, how long would she have to wait now? However, her question was answered a few minutes later when he burst out of the house once again and walked down the street.

Lily looked at her watch again, _'And so I began following Travis at 7:22.'_

In silence and mustering as much courage as she could, Lily followed. As often as she could without losing track of Travis she hid behind a tree or a bush or a building.

As they entered a familiar part of town, Lily found herself wondering _'Why is he going to the underground?'_

But they missed a very key turn, and suddenly she realized they weren't going to the underground. She rarely went this way and honestly had no clue where Travis was going. In the distance she heard a faint, what she thought was, quack of a duck.

'_There's a duck pond near Roscoe?'_

She lost her concentration as she pondered the thought, and when she looked up there was no sign of Travis. Panicking, she walked forward until down a small street on her left she once again saw Travis. Her heart pounded in her chest. He was slowing down; they must be getting close. And then she saw the duck pond. She hid behind a tall bush and watched. Travis knelt down on the edge of the pond and put a small paper doll into the water. He watched it float away toward the center of the pond, and then, having absorbed too much water, slowly it sank to the bottom.

Lily stared in shock as for the first time in all the months she'd known him, Travis began to cry. In her state of shock she didn't notice the envelope slipping from her grasp until it was too late. It fell to the floor crunching the ground bellow it. Travis looked around having heard the noise. Having not seen anyone most people would shrug and go back to what they were doing, but Travis wasn't most people. And he saw through the bushes a small figure trying desperately to gather the papers.

Realizing defeat, Lily stood up and walked toward him sheepishly.

"Hey, Travis."

"Lily, what are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

She gulped, "I…nothing."

"Lily," He stated sternly.

And then he noticed the envelope. His eyes went wide with recognition.

"What are you doing with Kim's letter to Robbie?" He asked.

She stared down at the paper, "Travis," She said, "This isn't a letter to Robbie, is it? It's something more isn't it?"

Fear was apparent in his eyes.

"You used to go to that school in Paris, didn't you?" She asked skeptically.

Giving no more of a fight he admitted, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us? You told us about China, you told us about tons of other countries! Why didn't you tell us about Paris?" She asked trying desperately to meet his eyes, but he turned away.

"I couldn't," He said simply.

"Why couldn't you?" She asked, but then something caught her eye. In the corner of the paper was printed a small letter F, and something inside her brain clicked. She looked up at him, "Who…who was she?"

"What?" He asked in a panicky voice.

"Who was she?" Lily repeated softly.

"I don't know who you're talking about," He lied unconvincingly.

Lily looked at him, "Travis, please tell me."

No answer.

Lily burst out crying, "Travis, please."

Travis thought a moment and then with a new found strength replied, "She was my sister."

For the first time their eyes met, and without speaking Lily begged him to go on.

Travis swallowed, "Her name was Brianna."

An eerie silence filled the distance between them until he spoke again.

"We lived in Paris for a little less than a year. I was 8, and she was 6. She was always copying me. I was her idol I guess." He snickered at the thought, and then suddenly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the picture. He handed it to Lily, and she finally understood who was in the picture.

"I loved her. About the only difference between us was that she liked dolls and I didn't. And one day she and I went to the river to play. I went swimming and she sat on the bank playing with her dolls. But then something happened. I went under the water and when I came up she wasn't there anymore. We both knew she couldn't swim, and she wasn't careless enough to try. But she had decided to take one of her dolls for a swim, and as she knelt on the edge dangling her doll in the water she fell in."

Lily put her hand on his shoulder, she hadn't expected this. "I'm sorry."

He mustered a small smile, "You didn't know. It was a long time ago. Just like Ray…"

"What do you mean?" She asked in concern.

"Brianna always called me Swami," He explained softly.

Tears welled in Lily's eyes, "I'm so sorry Travis."

He smiled, "It's fine."

"No, Travis," She offered, "I don't care what people say; time doesn't heal all wounds."

They looked at each other, silently.

"Lily?" He asked after a few moments.

"What?" She asked.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being my friend."


	42. 56 Kinds of Cheese 3 28 06

**A/N:** I am so sorry guys! I haven't updated for a month! Ok list of excuses: I was out of town for a week on a mission trip and then my house got struck by lightning which took out the internet, 2 out of 3 tvs, several appliances, etc. (no serious damage, thank goodness) So I got my internet back about 4 days ago and I waited until now to post up part 42. I know that some of you thought it was over, but it's not. Not yet. Thanks to my reviewers jhhhhjfjk89 and CriminalInsanity! We're over 150 reviews lets see if we can make it to 200 before this fic ends. It won't be that long, but there's still a story to tell.

technochy

**Part 42: 56 Kinds of Cheese**

Lily and Travis walked home together in silence. Something about his demeanor told her that he didn't want her telling anyone else about what had happened. He'd do that when he was ready. She didn't know exactly what excuse she could come up with to get Parker off her back, but she'd have to find something. As they parted ways, each heading for their respective homes a burden seemed lifted between them. Lily finally knew what had happened to Travis, and they both felt better.

Travis had kept his secret for far too long, he realized that now. And nothing had changed about their friendship when he told Lily, if anything a gap had been bridged and it was easier to be friends.

"Bye Travis," Lily whispered as she watched his figure fade into the distance.

Slowly, she kept walking, wondering how she and the rest of the gang could ever have been so naïve not to notice the signs in Travis' behavior before. She did have to give Ray some credit though; after all he was the first one to notice. But after all was said and done he was still too naïve to care. That was why it had been Lily to discover his secret and not Ray. Ray was perfectly fine to leave Travis to whatever he was hiding and not get involved if things were too complicated.

Lily smiled, "Yup that's Ray alright. Besides he's just worried about defeating the dream team.."

When she got home, Parker was there; waiting. No doubt she wanted to know what Lily could not tell. Lily panicked. What should she say? Should she just tell her the whole story? No of course not, Lily would never betray her friend.

"I guess I'll just have to tell her the truth," Lily swallowed her nerves and walked, silently, toward Parker.

"Randall!" She greeted warmly.

Lily mustered a small smile.

"So?" Parker asked.

"So what?" Lily replied.

"What'd you find out?" Parker explained.

Lily bit her lip, "I can't tell you. I promised Travis I wouldn't tell anyone. He's not ready…"

"Not ready for what, Randall?" Parker asked concerned.

"To tell you guys the truth," Lily stated softly.

"What about you?" Parker asked angrily.

"He didn't want to tell me either, but I made him." Lily offered, "Please Parker don't ask him about it."

Afraid, and not wanting to be asked anymore questions, Lily turned away and fled. Forgetting that Parker knew about it, she went to the underground. But Parker didn't come after her. However, hidden in the silence of the small room were Ray and Robbie. As Lily cried out in frustration, a small voice answered her.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Robbie asked.

'Nothing, Robbie, leave me alone!" She replied snottily.

And then, realizing what she'd done, she spoke softly, "Sorry Robbie. It's just that Parker well…I can't tell you."

She felt 2 strong hands on her shoulders.

"It's ok Lily," Ray assured her.

Lily laughed as a sudden realization struck her, "So what brings you 2 here?"

"Um…actually I don't really know why I'm here," Robbie explained and looked up at the clock. 7:08, "I guess it's just habit to stay late when you or Travis aren't here."

"How was your broadcast?" Lily asked.

"Great, I got to list all 56 kinds of cheese I know!" Ray answered.

"Ray," Lily said.

"Yeah?"

"No you didn't."

"Smassy. Smart and sassy, best of both worlds." Ray smiled.

Lily laughed, "That describes me perfectly."


	43. A Really Weird Case of the Flu 4 29 06

**A/N:** Ok I know it's been another month, and I'm sorry. This time I only have 3 excuses. 1. There's a really really big thing going on in my life right now, but I can't really say more than that. 2. I missed 3 days of school (choir, field trip, choir) and have homework coming out the wazoo. (not to mention a math test Wednesday, science test Tuesday, major english report that was due last Friday, major science project due Tuesday so ya I'm a little behind). And 3. I am having the worst writer's block I think I've ever in my life had, so yeah. And plus I had half this part written and it disappeared. Never trust the save button that's all I have to say. Ok anyway yeah after the lightning we're still having problems with the satellite and we had a guy come fix it yesterday, but he really just made it worse. Alright, now moving on a BIG thank you to my reviewers! You guys are just so loyal, I couldn't have asked for as much as I'm getting. So thank you Criminal Insanity, jhhhhjfjk89, and ZephrWiltshire You guys make me smile:) (and now that the site's back up I'll put this up)

**Part 43: A Really Weird Case of the Flu**

2 days passed. Ted and Ed returned to school after a 'really weird case of the flu.' They hadn't built a catapult and so, by default, Ray and Robbie beat the dream team. Some people wondered if maybe Ted and Ed had finally decided to give someone else the glory for once, but few actually believed that was possible. So the rumors were flying around school about some strange experiment Ted and Ed were performing that went terribly wrong, the smell of garlic, and a dog. For their part Ted and Ed weren't denying any of the rumors. In fact it was almost like they enjoyed all the attention they were getting. And attention they got!

Even RFR couldn't help but talk about it on air, and with all the talk about Ray and Robbie going around it was only by a lucky flip of Travis's switch that they kept their identities safe. After their near disaster RFR decided it would be best if they didn't talk about catapults and pumpkins anymore.

After a week of silence by RFR the rumors began to die down, and Ted and Ed lost their 15 minutes of fame. Class went back to normal and RFR and the rest of the school were forced to find a new favorite topic.

"Look Ray, I don't know what you're talking about!" Lily shouted forcefully during a song break 3 days later.

"Lily come on, I've been your friend since we were 4. I know when something's wrong. You haven't been talking at all lately, and I've even heard some complaints around school about Shady Lane. Lily some people think you're leaving RFR!" Ray explained.

"Ray I…" she began.

But she was cut off by a small cough from Travis who then proceeded to flip the 'On air' switch. Robbie gave the pair a death glare, and silently Lily mouthed back "It's not like we were trying to wait till the song was over!"

Even after the broadcast was over, Lily continued to avoid Ray. The fact was she had been preoccupied. She still couldn't get her encounter with Travis out of her mind. A part of her wished she would tell someone about it, but that voice was quickly silenced by another saying "No you promised!" And Lily knew she couldn't say anything. The only person she could even consider talking to was Travis, and there was no way she could do that.

She couldn't bring that pain out again, no matter how much she needed to, because this wasn't about her it was about Travis: her friend. Maybe she hadn't known Travis as long as she'd known Ray and Robbie, but that didn't change anything. When Bridget had come Travis hadn't shown any more loyalty to her than he had to Ray, Robbie, and Lily. The fact that she knew more about his past was clouded by the fact that she knew very little about his present. She'd simply been his friend when he was younger.

Lily hadn't ever really thought about it before, but then she realized something. Bridget had been able to bring out Travis' past by forcing him to remember, by talking about it. Lily had always wished she knew what he was like as a little boy, and now she probably knew more than anyone else. And she wasn't sure but somehow she really didn't think that Bridget knew about Brianna either.

Slowly, still questioning if this was the right thing to do, Lily headed toward the underground where she was positive Travis would be. And if she was exceedingly lucky he'd be alone. He had to tell them someday, why not make it today?

As she walked her nerves began to kick in, and every sound became modified. She could hear her breathing, footsteps, heartbeat, everything. She had no idea how Travis would react, and quite frankly, that scared her. She listened as the door to the underground slowly creaked open.

"Travis?" She called out uncertainly.

Nothing. She could hear the faint sounds of breathing somewhere inside, and so she ventured in.

"Travis?" She repeated.

She walked in and found him on the couch; asleep. She smiled softly, glad that he hadn't lost his ability to sleep despite having had to relive his sister's death. Slowly she turned around and left the underground. She'd have to wait till tomorrow to talk to him. As she left she saw 2 figures approaching the underground in the distance. She ran off to meet them and tell them not to go in.

"Lily!" Robbie greeted eagerly when he saw her.

She smiled, "Hey guys!"

Robbie and Ray stopped in front of her, "So Lily what brings you out here?"

"I was looking for Travis," She explained.

Robbie nodded, "Did you find him?"

"Yes. He's asleep. I wouldn't go and bother him. You know a cranky Travis is never a good thing." Lily laughed.

Ray nodded, "Yeah. It's not really that urgent that we get in there."

Robbie nodded his head in agreement, "So what do you guys think? Mickey's?"

Lily smiled, "That sounds great."

And they walked to Mickey's together, but the whole time Lily's head was all the way back in the underground…waiting for Travis to wake up.


	44. The Silence Won't Last Long 5 28 06

**A/N:** Alright, everyone summer is here! Yipee! Bittersweet though, cause I'll be at a dif school next year. Well anyway, I'm sorry that I haven't written for a while but finals were the worst! I mean seriously, how many teachers give out 100+ problem reviews? Oh all of them? Oops sorry. Well anyway thanks to my grand reviewer (grr why is there only one!) jhhhhjfjk89. I am sorry, however, to inform you guys my faithful readers that this is the next to last chapter of the story (unless something happens and I get sudden inspiration). It's been a blast writing, and honestly it made school bearable. (So here's a review for you guys: You're awesome! Keep up the great work! You can make many authors just like me really happy!) I'm sure I'll be writing a new fanfic, but I don't know when. Right now I'm short on ideas so yeah it may take a while. I don't know if it'll be RFR, Degrassi, or an entirely dif show. But there will be more RFRs I can guarantee that, but it'll be really nice now that I can stay up till 3 in the morning and watch RFR. YEAH! Expect one last entry in this story exactly 1 month from now. I hope! I'm going out of town and I won't be here, but I'll entrust my brother to upload it. If he doesn't well then I'm afraid it'll be July before it's here. I love you guys, and of course keeping with tradition here's part 44 on May 28.

**Part 44: The Silence Won't Last Long**

Travis flipped the 'on-air' switch off. The foursome leaned back in their chairs and sighed with relief. Travis was the first to stand and he carried the cds they'd used in the day's show back to the shelf. The other 3 sat there in an awkward silence until Robbie broke it.

"There's an open-mic night at Mickey's next week; I promised I'd help set up for it. You guys wanna come?"

Ray shot up from his chair, "You bet!"

Lily looked over at Travis, waiting for his response.

"I've got to organize my station," he explained, "sorry."

Robbie nodded, "What about you Lils?"

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Lily smiled.

Robbie nodded, "Right, Ray let's go."

"See ya Lils!" Ray said happily.

The doorbanged shut behind them and the room fell into another awkward silence. Lily took a deep breath and spoke, "Travis?"

He nodded at her, puzzled.

"Travis, you remember when Bridget came?" She asked.

He nodded, still puzzled.

"Did she know about…about Brianna?"

He stood there, frozen for a few seconds before finally shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Lily asked.

"Because she would have treated me differently," he explained.

"Is that why you don't want to tell Ray and Robbie?"

He didn't respond, and for what seemed like hours the room fell into silence.

"Yes." He said finally, "but they don't really need to know. It's not important."

"Not important! Of course it's important!" Lily looked at him, a look of compassion in her eyes. "Travis, they want to know. They know something is up, but they're being good friends and keeping their distance. Parker too. You know, that day when I followed you, Parker was supposed to be there too. But at the last minute she couldn't come. I promised I would tell her what happened, but then I promised you I wouldn't…so I didn't. I asked her not to mention it, but you know Parker as well as I do: the silence won't last long."

He looked at her, "Parker knows?"

She shook her head, "No, she just knows you're keeping something from her. But, Travis, think about it. Do we treat the 'Alchemist' any different than we treated the 'Travis'?"

He couldn't meet her gaze.

"And Travis, what about Ray? What about how he calls you Swami? You hate that and he knows it. But he still does it. Why? Because he knows it bugs you, because he knows there's something you won't tell him. Because he wants you to open up to him. Because he's just that kind of guy."

Travis stared at her, "I never thought about that."

"He'd make a great counselor, don't ya think?"

Travis smiled, "Maybe…maybe you're right Lily."

"Travis, you're our best friend. You can't hide things from us. We know when something is going on. It's just a matter of time before they ask. You know that just as well as I do."

"So where's Parker?" Travis asked.

Lily looked out the window, "If I'm not mistaken she's walking this way."


	45. And For That I Thank You 6 28 06

**A/N:** As this is being posted I'm out of town, and I left it up to my big brother to post it for me. (I'll destroy him if he doesn't do it right). It's now June 28 and I'll be back July 11 to read all the wonderful reviews I get. And maybe while I'm gone I'll start cooking up my next story after I do Behind Brown Eyes. Perhaps a sequel or something. Yes I'm avoiding saying those final words, but this is indeed the end of this fanfic. I've had so much fun writing it, as I'm sure you have reading it. Thanks to all my wonderfully faithful readers and reviewers, I couldn't have done it without you. Because I will admit there were times where I didn't really want to write, but you guys truly made it all worthwhile. So thanks one last time to my indescribably wonderful reviewers Criminal Insanity and Jack-Really Bad Eggs. I'm going to miss you guys even more than I will writing this story, and Jack I'll always consider you a faithful reviewer. I hope this doesn't let you all down as an end to the story you love so much(since I kinda rushed to have it ready before I left). If I need to when I get back I'll rewrite it. Oh and yes Criminal you did tell me before that you were Crizzy. Thanks so much guys. You made this year and 5 months the absolute best it could be! So without further ado, here is part 45. The finale of Swami.

Technochy

**Part 45: And For That I Thank You**

Travis turned to meet her gaze. Sure enough a happy, bubbling Parker was headed their way.

Lily looked at Travis and nodded, "She needs to know, Travis."

He nodded and without another word left the underground to greet his girlfriend. Lily smiled and sighed, now it was all in Travis' hands.

Parker noticed Travis almost immediately as he stepped through the door into the blinding daylight. But she didn't smile; she could tell something was wrong.

"What's up Travis?" She asked casually.

He shrugged, "Wanna go to Mickey's? There's something I think we need to talk about."

She looked puzzled, "If you were most people I'm not sure I'd like that sentence."

He said calmly, "Good thing I'm not most people."

She looked at him, "Travis…what's really going on?"

"Lily was right," he muttered.

"About what?"

"Nothing."

She nodded, "Ok...so shall you walk me to Mickey's?"

He smiled softly.

"Sounds…sounds good," He said swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Did Lily finally convince you to talk?" She asked in a voice that seemed overly calm for the situation.

He nodded.

She pointed at a bench and suddenly Travis realized they'd taken the long way and he was suddenly face-to-face with his worst enemy…the duck pond.

"We could sit there," She offered.

Travis swallowed again, "I'd rather not."

She nodded, "I thought it might have something to do with the duck pond after what Ray said."

"What Ray said?" Travis looked puzzled.

Parker nodded, "He was the first one to suspect anything was wrong. He was the first to follow you. He said you had a picture and came here. Actually it was my idea but he wouldn't let me go!"

Travis stared at her, mouth open.

"I'm guessing Lily's the only one you told."

He nodded, mouth still gaping.

Silence fell as the couple continued toward Mickey's. They sat down at a booth in a vacated section of the restaurant and ordered 2 shakes: 1 vanilla and 1 chocolate. For several minutes after they got their shakes they sat in silence until finally Parker gathered the courage to speak.

"What I don't understand," She looked at Travis, "Is that you'll tell me you never really liked sharing a chocolate shake with me because you don't likechocolate ice cream, but you won't tell me anything else."

"Except that, like you said, Lily finally did convince me to talk."

"I'm all ears, Travey."

"I'm all ears TRAVEY?"

"It's better than Swami, I'm sure. So tell me, Travis, why exactly do you hate Ray calling you that?"

He sighed and swallowed, "Because that was what my sister used to call me."

She choked on the small amount of shake that had managed to stay in her mouth and in between coughs asked, "Your sister?"

He nodded, "Her name was Brianna."

"What happened to her?" Parker asked sympathetically.

"She died."

"I'm so sorry, Travis."

Suddenly it all made sense, but as Parker sat there trying to sort out her thoughts something unexpected happened. Out of the corner of his eye, Travis saw 2 people walking toward them from the cd display cases. Parker turned her head to see what he was looking at just in time to greet them.

"Ray, Robbie what an unexpected surprise."

"Hey Parker! Hey Swami!" Ray called to them as he and Robbie took seats on either side.

Travis's face fell, "Ray, please don't call me that."

Ray looked at him.

"Excuse me Robbie," He said indicating that Robbie should get out so he could too, "I have to leave."

Robbie shook his head, "No, Travis. This time we're not letting you go. Talk to us! Tell us what's wrong!"

Travis stared at him, eyes begging him not to do this. "Please, Robbie, let me out."

Robbie sat there silently.

"Travis, they need to know." Parker told him.

Travis looked around in defeat, "My sister called me Swami."

Ray and Robbie looked puzzled; Travis didn't have a sister.

In answer to the unspoken question Travis said, "I used to but she died many years ago."

"Wow, Travis I had no idea." Robbie offered.

Ray looked horrified, but was too shocked to say anything.

"It's alright, Ray, you didn't know." Travis shrugged.

"See Travis, isn't it better now?"

All 4 heads turned to find Lily standing there.

"I told you the silence wouldn't last long," She stated nonchalantly.

"yes you did, Lily. And for that I thank you." Travis replied.

"There's no need to thank me, you did this part all on your own."

"You knew?" Robbie and Ray asked in shock.

Lily nodded, "I did the same thing you did Ray, but he caught me."

Robbie stared at Ray.

"I can't believe we knew you all this time, and you never told us." Parker stated in disbelief.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Travis, she's a part of you. You wouldn't be you if you hadn't had her. We always told you we wanted to know about your past. We were your best friends, nothing could have mattered more." Ray explained.

Travis smiled, "Lily said that was why you wouldn't stop calling me Swami."

The group fell into silence.

"So what do we do now?" Robbie asked cautiously.

The answer was a very unexpected, "Ice cream's on me!" from Travis Strong.

Parker smiled mischievously, "What's the most expensive dessert on the menu?"

As Travis, Ray, and Parker all went up to the counter to place the order Lily turned to Robbie.

"I dunno, Robbie, but whatever it is I think we can handle the challenge."

He smiled, "You know what Lils, after all that's happened in the past few months, and especially after this breakthrough with Smog,I think you're right."

The pair of them smiled as they noticed a large chocolate sundae headed their way.


End file.
